Fairy Tail Kareoke
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Para karakter FT lagi kareokean nih, bagi yang mau req, silakan PM , atau bagi yang tidak punya account silakan review denagn syarat tidak pakai nama 'Guest'atau 'Tamu'
1. Chapter 1

Chatarina : OK, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu sekalian, serta author setress (termasuk saya) , selamat datang di Fairy Tail kareoke, kenapa kok Fairy Tail ? Hal ini disebabkan karena kekurangan fandom akibat kelalaian saya. Bagi yang mau request ato lain-lain , silakan lempar kedalam jamban terdekat atau lempar ke hansip di sebelah anda (salah) maksud saya silakan mem-PM, khusus bagi YANG tidak memiliki account, boleh via review. Yang tidak sesuai ketentuan akan masuk tong sampah dan kandang kuda di Alaska.

Natsu : Hoi, author ! Kenapa sih harus nyanyi ?

Chatarina : Karena saya barusan terinspirasi oleh fic Hetalia Kareoke, jadi bikin yang Fairy Tail

Happy : Kenapa kok ngga fic tentang Lucy pake baju maid yang bentuknya kayak bikini dengan nekomini ?

Chatarina : Betul juga, jadi ... JIKA KALIAN MEMANG MANUSIA HEBRAT SILAKAN REQUEST LAGU YANG SUUUUUUUUUPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MOE BUAT LUCY, OKEY ?

Lucy : DILARANG KERAS OLEH SAYA !

Taurus : Mohon req yang banyak ya

Lucy : NGGA BOLEH !

Gray : Dan jangan lupa menyertai lagu-lagu geje buat Natsu dan pastikan liriknya super memalukan

Natsu : Sedangkan buat Gray , lagu yang dinyanyikan perempuan dengan nada yang amat sangat tinggi melampaui garis katulistiwa

Erza : Kumohon kalian merequest lagu opera-opera buat saya, agar kalian bisa mendengar suara saya yang merdu

Natsu & Gray : Merdu ? **MER**usak **DU**nia maksudmu ?

Erza : Enak saja

Dan dengan sekilas venue pun berubah menjadi TPS

Wendy : *sweatdrop*

Carla : Ya ampun

Chatarina : Nah, sampe disini dulu ya... jangan lupa reqnya , wokey ?

* * *

><p>~Setelah venue amburadul~<p>

Erza : Ayo, bersihkan semuanya, gara-gara kalian tempat ini jadi kotor !

Batin Author, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy , Gray, Lucy 'Padahal kamu yang paling banyak ngehancurin ' *Sweatdrop*

Gimana? Saya cocok ngga jadi presenter ? Ehehehehehe... Jadi, cerita ini bakal terupdate tiap hari Rabu atau Kamis (Tergantung keadaan) , serta bagi yang tidak memiliki account , namanya jangan asal Guest, kalo namanya Guest , artinya masuk tong sampah. Jadi nama ngawur pun (Asalkan bukan Guest) no problem, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa pakai nama 'Tamu' karena Guest tidak diperbolehkan loh ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Chatarina : Yak , Mari kita mulai kareoke ini yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk KOLINnoKOLIN yang ultahnya uadh kelewatan (Pengen nge-post waktu itu, tapi lagi ke Bali -") Sekarang , req pertama dari Audrey Naylon :

**From Audrey Naylon :**

**Hmm... Menarik :D aku ingin request lagu:**

** Natsu dan Lucy: Crazy Clown - Shion Kaito dan Hatsune Miku**

** Buat Gray: Understand - YUI #kau harus menyanyikan lagu ini Gray#**

** Erza: When Your Gone - Avril Lavigne XD **

** Yosh! Hanya itu saja, maaf merepotkan author-san :D**

Oke, kita mulai dengan Natsu dan Lucy yang akan menyanyikan Crazy Clown

_Sakamichi korogeochiru_  
><em>Yoku ureta akai ringo<em>  
><em>Konagona ni kudakete tsubureru<em>  
><em>Mizuumi oyogi mawaru<em>  
><em>Shinikaketa aoi sakana<em>  
><em>Awa o haki mizu ni tokeyuku<em>

_Omoshiro okashiku doukeshi wa kataru uso de katamerareta otogibanashi o_  
><em>Kurutta you na ACCORDION no oto onaka o kakaete kankyaku wa warau<em>  
><em>Itsuwari koso ga hontou no sugata sa shinjitsu wa hai ni umoreteku<em>  
><em>Engi wa itsushika atari mae ni nari PIERROT wa hitori kiri de maigo<em>  
><em>(Mada kizukanai no? Furimuite mina yo)<em>

_Hora kimi no ushiro ni wa (Hora kimi no ushiro ni wa)_  
><em>Hora kimi no ushiro ni wa<em>  
><em>Yami no naka waratteru<em>  
><em>Chimamire no CRAZY CLOWN<em>

_Namida o nagashite doukeshi wa kataru yami ni houmurareta kuni no rekishi o_  
><em>Kuzurete kowareta ORCHESTRA ni wa dare hitori to shite kankyaku wa inai<em>  
><em>Itsuwari koso ga hontou no yasashi sa shinjitsu wa egao no uragawa<em>  
><em>Engi wa itsushika mechakucha ni natte PIERROT wa hitori kiri de sakebu<em>  
><em>(Mou kizukeita desho? Me o akete mina yo)<em>

_Hora kimi no kakkou wa (Hora kimi no kakkou wa)_  
><em>Hora kimi no kakkou wa<em>  
><em>Nakinagara waratteru<em>  
><em>Hibiwareta kagami no naka<em>  
><em>Kimi no sugata CRAZY CLOWN<em>

Chatarina : Yak, mari kita lihat tampang karakter satu per satu

Erza : *diam seribu bahasa*

Wendy : *sweatdrop*

Carla : . . .

Happy : Carla... lain kali kita nyanyi kayak gitu yuk (dalam hati)

.

.

.

Author :Nah sekarang req berikutnya Gray

.

.

.

Gray : NGGGA MAU !

Author : Harus ! Karena diatas sudah tercantum **H-A-R-U-S**

_Tabun naiteta kaerimichi utsumuita mama de_  
><em> Nani mo ienakatta zutto soba ni ita kedo<em>

_ Kouen wo yokogitte chikamichi shite aruita_  
><em> Nantonaku wakatteru yo atashi ni datte<em>

_ Yuugure ni nobiru kage shiawase no katachi ga kawaru_  
><em> Zutto issho da yo sou itteita no ni<em>

_ Kanashimi wa itsudatte aijou no chikaku ni hisonde_  
><em> Ijiwaru suru yotte warai nagara hanashiteta<em>

_ Seigi no mikata nante moshi hontou ni itanara_  
><em> Komarasete shimau kamo ne nante omotta<em>

_ Yuugure ni nobiru kage shiawase no katachi ga kawaru_  
><em> Zutto issho ni wa irarenai kara<em>

_ Semete bakari ite wa ikiteyukenai yo_  
><em> Datte machigaibakari kurikaesunda kurikaesunda<em>

_ Yuugure ni nobiru kage shiawase no katachi ga kawaru_  
><em> Aruki hajimeta daijoubu da yo<em>

Natsu : NASIB LU APES GRAYY ! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yang lain zuma cengo begono, kecuali Juvia (yang author sendiri tidak tahu , sejak kapan tuh orang muncul)

Juvia : AKU JUGA MERASAKAN HAL YANG SAMA GRAY-SAMA !

Chatarina : Oke, abaikan Juvia... Berikutnya Erza #sambil memasang headset#

_I always needed time on my own_  
><em>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<em>  
><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And the bed where you lie<em>  
><em>Is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_I've never felt this way before_  
><em>Everything that I do reminds me of you<em>  
><em>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<em>  
><em>And they smell just like you,<em>  
><em>I love the things that you do<em>

_We were made for each other_  
><em>Out here forever<em>  
><em>I know we were, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>All I ever wanted was for you to know<em>  
><em>Everything I do, I give my heart and soul<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

Erza : Jadi bagaimana penampilanku ?

Gray dan Ntasu : No comment

Erza : APUUUAAAA ?

Author : Erza ! Jangan kasar-kasar ! Reqny masih banyak!

**From :ErinMizuMizuna-Chan**

**Ohoy,seru nih! XD.**

** Erin request ini ya:...**

** Erza: World is Mine ,Hatsune Miku**  
><strong> Natsu: Keong Racun XD.<strong>

** Yosh!. Hanya ini yg kepikiran...Next & ganbatte!.**

Natsu : Oke, siap-siap headset

Gray : Dan uang buat ke THT

Chatarina : Oke, Erza silakan

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_  
><em>Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete<em>  
><em>Yo ne?<em>

_Sono-ichi_  
><em>Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto<em>  
><em>Sono-ni<em>  
><em>Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?<em>  
><em>Sono-san<em>  
><em>Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto<em>  
><em>Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!<em>

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_  
><em>Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte<em>

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_  
><em>Ki ga tsuite nee nee<em>  
><em>Mataseru nante rongai yo<em>  
><em>Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?<em>  
><em>Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!<em>  
><em>Ima sugu ni yo<em>

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!_

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho_  
><em>Monku wa yurushimasen no<em>  
><em>Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...<em>  
><em>A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?<em>  
><em>Mukae ni kite<em>  
><em>Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte<em>

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara_  
><em>Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?<em>

_Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA_  
><em>Chisa tsuite hora hora<em>  
><em>Otete ga aitemasu<em>  
><em>Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA<em>  
><em>Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku<em>  
><em>Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...<em>

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_  
><em>Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN<em>  
><em>Minna, minna gaman shimasu...<em>  
><em>Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de<em>  
><em>Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no<em>  
><em>Ato de koukai suru wayo<em>

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa_  
><em>Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA<em>  
><em>Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?<em>  
><em>Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?<em>  
><em>"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI<em>  
><em>... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo<em>

_Oh, Hey Baby_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Chatarina : Natsu

Natsu : Apa ?

Chatarina : Sini dong

Natsu : Kenapa ?

Author : Ayo nyanyi Keong Racun

Natsu : Ngga m... *disereet author sampai ke panggung*

Author : Silakan~

_Dasar kau keong racun_  
><em>Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur<em>  
><em>Ngomong nggak sopan santun<em>  
><em>Kau anggap aku ayam kampung<em>  
><em>Kau rayu dirikuKau goda diriku<em>  
><em>Kau colek diriku<em>  
><em>Eh ku takut sekalitanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy<em>  
><em>Eh kau tak tahu malu<em>  
><em>Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy<em>

_Mulut kumat kemot_  
><em>Matanya melotot<em>  
><em>Lihat body semok<em>  
><em>Pikiranmu jorok<em>  
><em>Mentang-mentang kau kaya<em>  
><em>Aku dianggap jablay<em>  
><em>Dasar koboy kucai<em>  
><em>Ngajak check-in dan santai<em>  
><em>Sorry sorry sorry jack<em>  
><em>Jangan remehkan aku<em>  
><em>Sorry sorry sorry bang<em>  
><em>Ku bukan cewek murahan<em>

_Dasar kau keong racun_  
><em>Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur<em>  
><em>Ngomong nggak sopan santun<em>  
><em>Kau anggap aku ayam kampung<em>  
><em>Kau rayu dirikuKau goda diriku<em>  
><em>Kau colek diriku<em>  
><em>Eh ku takut sekalitanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy<em>  
><em>Eh kau tak tahu malu<em>  
><em>Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy<em>

_Mulut kumat kemot_  
><em>Matanya melotot<em>  
><em>Lihat body semok<em>  
><em>Pikiranmu jorok<em>  
><em>Mentang-mentang kau kaya<em>  
><em>Aku dianggap jablay<em>  
><em>Dasar koboy kucai<em>  
><em>Ngajak check-in dan santai<em>  
><em>Sorry sorry sorry jack<em>  
><em>Jangan remehkan aku<em>  
><em>Sorry sorry sorry bang<em>  
><em>Ku bukan cewek murahan<em>

_Dasar kau keong racun_  
><em>Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur<em>  
><em>Ngomong nggak sopan santun<em>  
><em>Kau anggap aku ayam kampung<em>  
><em>Kau rayu dirikuKau goda diriku<em>  
><em>Kau colek diriku<em>  
><em>Eh ku takut sekalitanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy<em>  
><em>Eh kau tak tahu malu<em>  
><em>Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy<em>

Gray : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Endless laughing)

Natsu : *pundung*

Carla : Melas...

Natsu : Natsu-san kasihan ya...

Happy : ...

Author : Nah req berikutnya !

Natsu : Gila ! BANYAK BANGET!

**From :Naloza**

**Aku maunya Erza nyanyi lagu fairy tail opening ke 5 **  
><strong> Natsunya nyanyi balonku ãϑǎ 5 aja dehh soalnya pusing.. palingan Natsu kagak tau lagu laen #ditabok Natsu**  
><strong> Graynya, hmm.. . lagu fairy tail yang judulnya The Rock City Boy<strong>  
><strong> Sedangkan Lucy,, yaaaaaaaaaa *pikir* aha !<strong>  
><strong> Nyanyi lagu fairy tail yaaang judulnya kalo gak salah Snow Fairy (ending ke 1).. *smile*<strong>  
><strong> Wendy, lagu ɑ̤̥̈̊ρ̥̥ά̲̣̥ ya? Hey Jude dri grup The Beatles<strong>  
><strong> Charlanya.. Nyanyi pok ame" aja deh -_-<strong>

**Sekian n trims.. **  
><strong> NaLoZa (panggil NaChan)<strong>

Gray : Lagi-lagi Erza...

Erza : Emang masalah ?

Gray : Ng...ngga kok

_ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba_  
><em>MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?<em>  
><em>egao no mahou o kakeyou<em>

_mondai darake no_  
><em>PAWAFURU na sekai ni<em>  
><em>chotto akogarete ta<em>

_to matta jikan_  
><em>ugoki hajime tanda<em>  
><em>kimi ni deatte kara<em>

_doushite umarete ikiteru no ka_  
><em>muzukashii kotae ha ira nai yo<em>

_waraou nakou sunao de ii_  
><em>shinpuru na kimochi<em>  
><em>ichiban daiji<em>  
><em>kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida<em>  
><em>tsuyo sa ni kaeru sa?<em>  
><em>egao no mahou kakeru yo<em>

_don nani tsuyoi kimi datte_  
><em>kokoro ni fuan kakae teru<em>

_hitori ja nai yo_  
><em>watashi gakoko ni iru<em>  
><em>kimi to onaji you ni<em>

_kyou mo ashita mo hyaku nen saki mo_  
><em>kodoku to tatakai tsuduke nagara<em>

_waraou nakou tsunagatte iyou_  
><em>shoujiki na kotoba tsutae tai kara<em>  
><em>ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba<em>  
><em>MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?<em>  
><em>doko made mo<em>

_waraou nakou sunao de ii_  
><em>shinpuru na kimochi<em>  
><em>ichiban daiji<em>  
><em>kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida<em>  
><em>tsuyo sa ni kawaru sa?<em>  
><em>egao no mahou kakeyou<em>

_kimi to watashi no egao no mahouo_

Author : Baiklah Natsu , giliranmu sekarang

Natsu : Kenapa aku terus ?

Author : Ngga tau

_Balonku ada lima (dor)_  
><em>Rupa-rupa warnanya (dor)<em>  
><em>Hijau ,kuning, Kelabu (dor)<em>  
><em>Merah muda dan biru (dor)<em>  
><em>Meletus balon hijau (dor)<em>  
><em>Hatiku sangat kacau (dor)<em>  
><em>Balonku tinggal 4 (dor)<em>  
><em>Kupengang erat-serat (dor)<em>

Natsu : Siapa yang bikin SFX geje intu ? Siapa hah ?

Author : Ngga tau ~ Berikutnya

_Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte _  
><em> Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita <em>  
><em> Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou <em>  
><em> Yume ni mita akogare no basho<em>

_ Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
><em> The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) <em>  
><em> Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) <em>  
><em> The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)<em>

_ Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar _  
><em> Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de <em>  
><em> Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah<em>

_ MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar _  
><em> Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de, <em>  
><em> Oikake be free?! My perfect dream!<em>

_ I wanna believe the singing on beat _  
><em> Most recently is like recess for me <em>  
><em> Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees <em>  
><em> But ecstasy with extra cheese <em>  
><em> Rhyming rhino sounding like bono <em>  
><em> All smacked up with a black jack bottle <em>  
><em> When I say "ho" you say "hey" <em>  
><em> Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!<em>

_ Let me tell a little story about someone _  
><em> Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai <em>  
><em> Sore demo SAUNDO ni awaseruto <em>  
><em> Aratana sekai ga mieru yo<em>

_ Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
><em> The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) <em>  
><em> Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) <em>  
><em> The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)<em>

_ Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai _  
><em> Kuchizusami la la utaou <em>  
><em> Tsutaetai what else can I say <em>  
><em> Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah<em>

_ Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar _  
><em> Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou <em>  
><em> By myself sore demo ii <em>  
><em> Volume agete mi? My Japanese dream<em>

_ Yea Yea Yea _  
><em> The Rock City Boy <em>  
><em> Yea Yea Yea <em>  
><em> The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)<em>

_ Ne teru toki mo_  
><em> Oki teru toki mo <em>  
><em> Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo<em>

_ Ohh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar _  
><em> Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de <em>  
><em> Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah<em>

_ Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar _  
><em> Sagashinagara yea utaou <em>  
><em> Just love tada sore dakede, <em>  
><em> Oikake be free?!<em>

_ Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar _  
><em> Oto to egao sae areba <em>  
><em> Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne <em>  
><em> so let's all be free<em>

_ Dream scheme whatever means _  
><em> be be with certainty <em>  
><em> unbelievable unconceivable <em>  
><em> say it all to make you fall <em>  
><em> Back to the basics far from the states <em>  
><em> never parted finish where we started <em>  
><em> rock city boy two rocks in my loin <em>  
><em> just a man with a plan to make pretty noise <em>  
><em> Run run running for something <em>  
><em> governor mayor save that for later <em>  
><em> far from home on my own <em>  
><em> found out the hardest where the heart is <em>  
><em> Moral of the story is go for the glory <em>  
><em> forget the boundaries borders are nonsense <em>  
><em> When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! <em>  
><em> Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! <em>

Gray : Hosh... hosh...

Author : Apa yang terjadi dengan Gray ? Dia kehabisan suara (Gray FC : YAHH...)

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
><em> hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo<em>  
><em> OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?<em>  
><em> OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara<em>  
><em> OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga<em>  
><em> OH YEAH OH YEAH<em>

_ tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
><em> wasuremono wanai desuka?<em>  
><em> okashii na kimi ga inai to<em>  
><em> hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai<em>

_ SNOWING sunao ni_  
><em> egao ni nareta no wa<em>  
><em> futari yorisoi<em>  
><em> kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara<em>  
><em> FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING<em>  
><em> hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo<em>

_ OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_  
><em> itsu no manika orenji sae<em>  
><em> shiroku kawatteku kisetsu<em>  
><em> OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW<em>  
><em> ima wa omoide no naga de<em>  
><em> nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru<em>

_ fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_  
><em> boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda<em>

_ SNOWING konna ni_  
><em> hitori furueteru kimi no<em>  
><em> soba ni yorisoi<em>  
><em> tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni<em>  
><em> FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY<em>  
><em> YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,<em>  
><em> HANG IN THERE!<em>

_ warau koto sae_  
><em> wasureteta boku ni<em>  
><em> mahou wo kakete<em>  
><em> egao hitotsu de<em>  
><em> subete wo kaeta<em>  
><em> kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY<em>

_ SNOWING sunao ni_  
><em> egao ni nareta no wa<em>  
><em> futari yorisoi<em>  
><em> kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara<em>  
><em> FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING<em>  
><em> hikari zenbu atsumete<em>  
><em> kimi wo terasu yo<em>

_ SNOWING sunao ni_  
><em> egao ni nareta no wa<em>  
><em> kimi dakara<em>  
><em> kimi to datta kara<em>  
><em> SNOWING FAIRY<em>  
><em> kimi ga kureta hikari<em>  
><em> zenbu atsume sakebu yo<em>  
><em> SNOW FAIRY<em>

_ DON'T SAY GOODBYE _

hAPPY : Lho... kok ngga moe ?

Lucy : Diam *megang kepalanya Happy*

Author : Akhirnya Wendy, silakan~

_Hey jude, don't make it bad._  
><em>Take a sad song and make it better.<em>  
><em>Remember to let her into your heart,<em>  
><em>Then you can start to make it better.<em>

_Hey jude, don't be afraid._  
><em>You were made to go out and get her.<em>  
><em>The minute you let her under your skin,<em>  
><em>Then you begin to make it better.<em>

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,_  
><em>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.<em>  
><em>For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool<em>  
><em>By making his world a little colder.<em>

_Hey jude, don't let me down._  
><em>You have found her, now go and get her.<em>  
><em>Remember to let her into your heart,<em>  
><em>Then you can start to make it better.<em>

_So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,_  
><em>Youre waiting for someone to perform with.<em>  
><em>And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,<em>  
><em>The movement you need is on your shoulder.<em>

_Hey jude, don't make it bad._  
><em>Take a sad song and make it better.<em>  
><em>Remember to let her under your skin,<em>  
><em>Then you'll begin to make it<em>  
><em>Better better better better better better, oh.<em>

_Na na na na na ,na na na, hey jude..._

Wendy menyanyi dengan manis sekali, bagi yang mau membanyangkannya silakan menambahkan cosplay Miku

Author : Lagu terakhir untuk hari ini#JENG JENG Pok ame-ame #plak

_Pok ame-ame  
>Belalang kupu-kupu<em>_Siang makan nasi kalo malam minum susu  
><em>

Dan seketika Carla pun semaput lalu sadar lagi akibat ciuman Happy (Ehey...ehey...)

TBC

* * *

><p>Sorry bagi yang lain , reqnya chappy depan karena satu chapter max 10 lagi. Ja ne ~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chatarina : Ok, kita mulai chappy barunya~

Happy : Sepertinya kita sekarang tahu kenapa kok fandom FT yang kena kareoke

Chatarina : Kenapa ?

Happy : Yah... *melirik seorang yang berambut coklat, jabrik, mukanya agak polos*

JENG JENG JENG

Aura setan milik author mulai bermunculan (dan warnanya hitam loh, sodara-sodara) dan seorang karakter bernama Sora pun tertangkap dan kepalanya masuk tas sekolahnya Kairi.

Erza : Author, sejak kapan fic ini jadi crossover ?

Author : EH ?! Crossover ?

Erza : Ya. Di situ ada beberapa cowok (awalnya sih kupikir mereka pacarmu #whot?) mereka ngomong kalo mereka dari Homra, ngga salah fandom K Project ya...

Author : Kalian tunggu sebentar

~Di belakang venue~

Author : SIAPA NGOMONG INI CROSSOVER HAH ?

Shouhei : Ya... Silakan tanya San-chan

Bandou : Heh ?

Author : Ngapain kalian disini ?

Misaki : Emang masalah kita disini ?

Author : Guwe ini dipikir poligamian gara-gara kalian ! JADI PERGI DARI SINI JIKA MAU HIDUP !

Anggota Homra : Ok ok (EMAAAAAKKKK!)

~Kembali ke venue~

Author : Ok, kita mulai dengan req dari uchiha hani namikaze

**From : uchiha hani namikaze  
>hehe authors yg baik dan tidak sombong #hueek saya mo req lagu nih buat:<strong>  
><strong> Gray &amp; Natsu : BCL - cinta sejati dan nyanyinyq harus mesra bgt<strong>  
><strong> lalu Erza dan jellal :anang ashanti - Jodohku<strong>  
><strong> lalu Gray #lagi? &amp; Lyon : SHINEe - Lucifer selebihnya next ya!<strong>

Author : Nah... ini dia pairing yaoi paling wow begitu lah~ *dibelakang author ada fujoshi yang akut semuanya*

Gray & Natsu : Mati saja lu thor !

Author : Kalian mau cari masalah sama polisi

Gray & Natsu : Lu yang cari masalah !

Author : Kalian punya 3 detik untuk nyanyi atau aku akan mengubah pakaian kalian menjadi maid ohohohoho~

Gray & Natsu : Oke, mulai musiknya...

_ manakala hati menggeliat mengusik renungan_  
><em>mengulang kenangan saat cinta menemui cinta<em>  
><em>suara sang malam dan siang seakan berlagu<em>  
><em>dapat aku dengar rindumu memanggil namaku<em>

_saat aku tak lagi di sisimu_  
><em>ku tunggu kau di keabadian<em>

_aku tak pernah pergi, selalu ada di hatimu_  
><em>kau tak pernah jauh, selalu ada di dalam hatiku<em>  
><em>sukmaku berteriak, menegaskan ku cinta padamu<em>  
><em>terima kasih pada maha cinta menyatukan kita<em>

_saat aku tak lagi di sisimu_  
><em>ku tunggu kau di keabadian<em>

_cinta kita melukiskan sejarah_  
><em>menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita<em>  
><em>sehingga siapa pun insan tuhan<em>  
><em>pasti tahu cinta kita sejati<em>

_saat aku tak lagi di sisimu_  
><em>ku tunggu kau di keabadian<em>

_cinta kita melukiskan sejarah_  
><em>menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita<em>  
><em>sehingga siapa pun insan tuhan<em>  
><em>pasti tahu cinta kita sejati<em>

_lembah yang berwarna_  
><em>membentuk melekuk memeluk kita<em>  
><em>dua jiwa yang melebur jadi satu<em>  
><em>dalam kesunyian cinta<em>

_cinta kita melukiskan sejarah_  
><em>menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita<em>  
><em>sehingga siapa pun insan tuhan<em>  
><em>pasti tahu cinta kita sejati<em>

Nyanyian mersa nan begitu menarik perhatian uke seme dan para fujo akut yang pada akhrinya mereka menyium pedangnya Erza, sehingga author langsung memanggil Jellal dan otomatis Erza jadi alim~

Author : Silakan micnya Jellal~

Jellal : Emangnya mau apa kok pake mic segala ?

Natsu : Kareoke bro~

Author : Nah, mulai lagunya~

_ ku nafas di jiwamu_  
><em>Kau pantai di lautku<em>  
><em>Terpaut hati ini cinta yang suci<em>  
><em>Niatku sampai matimu<em>  
><em>Mencinta hanya dirimu<em>  
><em>Haus jiwaku padamu ku cinta<em>

_Jodohku maunya ku dirimu_  
><em>Hingga mati ku ingin bersamamu, ini ikrarku<em>  
><em>Jodohku maunya ku dirimu<em>  
><em>Satu cinta hingga ajal memisah<em>  
><em>Aku dan kamu satu saling mencinta<em>

_ ku nafas di jiwamu_  
><em>Kau pantai di lautku<em>  
><em>Terpaut hati ini cinta yang suci<em>  
><em>Niatku sampai matimu<em>  
><em>Mencinta hanya dirimu<em>  
><em>Haus jiwaku padamu ku cinta<em>

_Jodohku maunya ku dirimu_  
><em>Hingga mati ku ingin bersamamu, ini ikrarku<em>  
><em>Jodohku maunya ku dirimu<em>  
><em>Satu cinta hingga ajal memisah<em>  
><em>Aku dan kamu satu saling mencinta<em>

_Usai sudah sedihku sakitku_  
><em>Hidup kini milikmu<em>

_(jodohku maunya ku dirimu_  
><em>Satu saling mencinta)<em>

_Jodohku maunya ku dirimu_  
><em>Hingga mati (hingga mati) ku ingin bersamamu (ooh)<em>  
><em>Jodohku maunya ku dirimu (dirimu)<em>  
><em>Satu cinta (satu cinta) hingga ajal memisah<em>  
><em>Aku dan kamu satu saling mencinta<em>  
><em>Saling mencinta, satu aku dan kamu<em>

Seperti yang diketahui, senyuman Happy tambah besar, tak lama kemudian melar juga #plak

Author : Gray-kun~

Gray : Apa lagi ?

Author : Aku punya tamu istimewa loh !

Gray : Terus ?

Author : Namanya Lyon Bastia

Gray : EHHHH ?

Author : Dan kalian akan duet, dan no protest

Gray : Kalo protest kenapa ?

Author : Selain lagu ini, gue akan membuat kalian mensimulasi lagu Ray , entah bagus ato ngga gue ngga mau tau, yang jelas Gray yang jadi Miku

Gray : Oke, Lyon dimana ?

Lyon : Dibelakangmu

_Soomeul gotdo chatji mot hae naneun piharyeogo _  
><em> hal su eopneun negae na<em>  
><em> .damyeon jungmal <em>  
><em> Naegae eereo jineun mala<em>  
><em> Her whisper is the Lucifer<em>

_ Nareul mukko sarangdo mukkin chae_  
><em> Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde<em>  
><em> .gae barabwa<em>  
><em> Ojik neoman neoman gadeuk <em>

_ Geobu hal su eopneun Lucifer_  
><em> Geobu hal su eopneun Lucifer<em>  
><em> neoneun machi cheonsa gateun ulgullo<em>  
><em> Nareul saneun eeyura malhago, malhago<em>

_ Neoreul bwasseul ddae_  
><em> Jjalbeun soongan <em>  
><em> Nuga machi nae shimjangeul kkwan jwin chae<em>  
><em> Nochi anneun ( )<em>  
><em> Neoneun nae mameul<em>  
><em> Da, da, da, da, da, da <em>  
><em> Neega eopseumyeon nae mam.i da <em>

_ Nareul mukko sarangdo mukkin chae_  
><em> Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde<em>  
><em> .gae biweo nohgo barabwa<em>  
><em> Ojik neoman chae ulgae neoman gadeuk chae ulgae<em>

_ Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic_

_ Neowa gatchi nanun sarang yegideul_  
><em> Narang gateun goseul baraboneun neo<em>  
><em> Uri deo eesangeun wanbyeokhaejil su eopdago neukkyeosseul ddae<em>  
><em> Naman chyeodabwa, neoneun deo, deo, deo, deo, deo, deo nareul wonhae<em>  
><em> Naman barabwa, modeun ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge niga joongshim<em>

_ jogeumssik_  
><em> Jalmotdwaen geot gata eesanghan neo<em>  
><em> Nal aldeon sarangdeul modu hana doolssik<em>  
><em> Gyeoteul ddeona nan gajin ge <em>

_ Nareul mukko sarangdo mukkin chae_  
><em> Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde<em>  
><em> .gae barabwa<em>  
><em> Ojik neoman neoman gadeuk <em>

_ Machi yurisungae gachyeobeorin dwen geot gata_  
><em> Jeoldae manjok eopneun neoreul wihae choomeul chooneun na<em>  
><em> Hweonhee manjyeo babo dwaen geot gata<em>  
><em> Nan naegae geotman gateundae<em>

_ Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic_

_ Neega gun anya silan geotdo anya_  
><em> Danji geureon budamil bboon<em>  
><em> Eodi anga nan neoman barabogo gidaryeo <em>

_ nal sarojapda_  
><em> Nali jinalsurok <em>  
><em> jipchak.e jichyeotda<em>  
><em> Mani mamae piga nanda<em>  
><em> Nan sseureojil jjeum dwaemyeon<em>  
><em> Dagawaseo cheonsa gatchi "saranghae" lan mal<em>  
><em> Nuga jinjja aldagado<em>  
><em> Hetgalligae mandeunda<em>

_ Nareul mukko sarangdo mukkin chae_  
><em> Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde<em>  
><em> .gae barabwa<em>  
><em> Ojik neoman neoman gadeuk <em>

_ Machi yurisungae gachyeobeorin dwen geot gata_  
><em> Nareul jayuroweo jil ddae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgo<em>  
><em> Hweonhee manjyeo babo dwaen geot gata<em>  
><em> Nareul jilligaedo malgo neoreul jinjja barabol su itgae<em>

_ Nareul mukko sarangdo mukkin chae_  
><em> Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde<em>  
><em> Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic<em>  
><em> Geobu hal su eopneun Lucifer<em>

Author : Baiklah Lyon boleh kembali ke habitat (Emang dia binatang ?) Sedangkan Jellal , stay here. Untuk req berikutnya..

Natsu : Author

Author : Apa ?

Natsu : Sudah kusiapkan kostumnya buat Gray *memegang cosplaynya Miku*

Author : Sip. Simpan dulu ya... Nah req berikutnya...

**From :** **shiko miomi**  
><strong>Khu...khu... Aku punya req ni thor!<strong>  
><strong> Inilah daftarnya!...:D<strong>  
><strong> 1. Lucy : Senbonzakura(by : Hatsune Miku)<strong>  
><strong> 2. Erza : Ft.(By : Funkist) Op song FT yang ketiga<strong>  
><strong> 3. Gray : be as one(by : ...Lupa siapa namanya :P) end song FT yang keenam<strong>  
><strong> 4. Wendy : R.P.G.(By : ...Lupa juga namanya) op song FT yang keempat<strong>  
><strong> 5. Happy and Charla(duet): Cendrillion (by : hatsune miku and kaito shion)<strong>  
><strong> 6. Natsu : 200 miles (by : ...Lupa) op song FT movie. Houou no miko<strong>

** Dan itu aja! GANBATTE DALAM MEMBUAT CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!**

Natsu : Yosshhaaa ! Kita tinggal req ini terus break !

Author : Anu... kita masih kurang satu

Natsu : EHHH ?!

Author : Lupakan saja itu , sekarang Lucy sekarang

Happy : Akhirnya ! Lagu moe !

Wendy : Etou... Ini lagunya agak...

_daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei_  
><em> rai rai rakuraku hansen kokka<em>  
><em> hinomaru jirushi no nirinsha koroga shi<em>  
><em> aku ryou taisan ICBM<em>

_kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te_  
><em> touhonseisou nannosono<em>  
><em> shounenshoujo sengoku musou<em>  
><em> ukiyo no manima ni<em>

_senbonzakura yoru ni magi re_  
><em> kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo<em>  
><em> koko ha utage hagane no ori<em>  
><em> sono dan tou dai de mioro shite<em>

_san sen sekai tokoyo no yami_  
><em> nage ku uta mo kikoenaiyo<em>  
><em> seiran no sora haruka kanata<em>  
><em> sono kousenjuu de uchi nui te<em>

_hyakusenrenma no mitame wa shoukou_  
><em> ittarikitarino oiran douchuu<em>  
><em> aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare<em>  
><em> seija no koushin<em>  
><em> wantsu tsu san shitsu<em>

_zenjoumon wo kuguri nuke te_  
><em> anraku joudo yakubarai<em>  
><em> kitto saigo ha daidan en<em>  
><em> hakushu no aima ni<em>

_senbonzakura yoru ni magi re_  
><em> kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo<em>  
><em> koko ha utage hagane no ori<em>  
><em> sono dantou dai de mioro shite<em>

_san zen sekai tokoyonoyami_  
><em> nage ku uta mo ki koenaiyo<em>  
><em> kibou no oka haruka kanata<em>  
><em> sono senkou dan wo uchiage ro<em>

_kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te_  
><em> touhonseisou nannosono<em>  
><em> shounenshoujo sengoku musou<em>  
><em> ukiyo no manima ni<em>

_senbonzakura yoru ni magi re_  
><em> kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo<em>  
><em> koko ha utage hagane no ori<em>  
><em> sono dan tou dai wo tobiori te<em>

_senbonzakura yoru ni magi re_  
><em> kimi ga utai bokuwa odoru<em>  
><em> koko ha utage hagane no ori<em>  
><em> saa kousenjuu wo uchi makure<em>

Happy : KAPAN SIH LAGU MOENYA ?!

Author : Entahlah... Jaa Erza-san

Erza : Baiklah... jika terpaksa...

Natsu & Gray : (Ngga kok... justru jangan nyanyi)

Jellal : (Betul)

Natsu : (Jellal, lu kok masih nonggol disini ?)

Jellal : (Gue bisa diborgol kalo lari)

Natsu & Gray : (Oh...)

_Woe Woe Woe..._  
><em> Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru<em>  
><em> Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru<em>  
><em> Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten<em>  
><em> Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo<em>

_ Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa_  
><em> Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou<em>  
><em> Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize?<em>

_ Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide (woe woe woe)_  
><em> Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima (woe woe woe)<em>  
><em> Kimi o terashiten da hikari (woe woe woe)<em>  
><em> Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite (woe woe woe)<em>

_ Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa_  
><em> Ima mieru daro hikari<em>

_ YOU CAN DO, DON"T GIVE UP. YO, WAKE UP!_  
><em> Akeru subete no asa ga so THAT'S FOR YOUR LIFE<em>  
><em> Ame no hi, hare no hi, inochi no hi<em>  
><em> Moeru honoo wa CHANCE to onaji i<em>

_ NOBODY KNOWS TRUTH AND FUTURE sou sa_  
><em> Kotae wa KOKO ni aru, ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART!<em>  
><em> Asu o shiranu kono sekai sa mayase kokoro o BELIEVE YOUR HEART!<em>

_ Ima wa kitto naite CRY DAY bokura tsuyoku wa naishi yowasa daite_  
><em> Demo karasanaide ame ni saita hana<em>  
><em> Kimi o tsutsumikon da sekai<em>  
><em> Kanashimi nanka itsuka kieru namida to hikikae ni mata yasashiku narukara<em>  
><em> Kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa<em>  
><em> Ima mieru daro hikari<em>

_ Ookinakaze ni fukarete yureta_  
><em> boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume<em>  
><em> Michitan no hana ni jibun kasanete<em>  
><em> Tobe nu sora o miagete hitori de naita<em>

_ Ah! Hane wa naikedo_  
><em> Mou bokura hitori janai<em>  
><em> Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga<em>  
><em> Kimi ni tarinai mono wa boku ga<em>  
><em> Kasanari awaserya mugendai<em>  
><em> Ano hiroisora ni mo te ga todokuze!<em>

_ Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide_  
><em> Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima<em>  
><em> Kimi o terashiten da hikari<em>  
><em> Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyo sa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite<em>

_ Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa_  
><em> Ima mieru daro mirai! <em>

Author : *seret Gray ke atas panggung* Ayo nyanyi !

Gray : Kok tiba-tiba ?

Author : WOIIII ! Gue lupa besok ortu gue ultah , ditambah harus bikin special chappy nih buat fic ini !

Gray : Emang ada apa ?

Author : Animenya mulai besok woiii ! Baca calender sana !

Gray : Betulan tuh ?

Author : Astaga...

_Woe Woe Woe…_

_donna toki demo omotte iru yo aenai himo_  
><em> Everytime I Feel<em>  
><em> Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta Heart &amp; Soul<em>  
><em> hanarezu ni koko ni aru<em>  
><em> nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi subete wo<em>  
><em> dakishimeta kunaru yo<em>

_ I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai_  
><em> Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito<em>  
><em> afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara<em>  
><em> tatta ichido deatta kisekisa<em>  
><em> hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu <em>  
><em> yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni<em>  
><em> futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete<em>

_ honno sukoshi no surechigai sae Never Cry kitto uchiakete_  
><em> Ah kimi ga daita yume ya yomikake no honno tsuduki koko he kite kikasete Say<em>  
><em> mada shiranu otagai wo atsumeru tabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara<em>

_ ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai_  
><em> zutto kienai ai ga aru koto<em>  
><em> nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou<em>  
><em> kuyamanai kono unmei wo<em>  
><em> teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi<em>  
><em> sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara<em>

_ haru to natsu to aki fuyu to ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame_  
><em> sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka<em>

_ I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai_  
><em> Stay With Me AISHITERU…<em>  
><em> afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Ah... Wow...<em>

_ ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai_  
><em> zutto kienai ai ga aru koto<em>  
><em> nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou<em>  
><em> kuyamanai kono unmei wo<em>  
><em> teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi<em>  
><em> sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara <em>

Wendy : Ayo mulai musiknya ! Biar kita bisa melanjutkan ke special chapter

Author : Tiruh tuh !

_Yo Ho kaji wokire omo kaji ippaide_  
><em> Yo Ho kibun jou jou zensoku zenshin bakusou !<em>

_ Yo Ho kaji wokire tori kaji ippaide_  
><em> Yo Ho uousaou ikina jinsei<em>

_ Hi ga ochiru goroni wa shukkou no utage_  
><em> Sabishi kunan kanai iki terya mata dokkade ae ru<em>

_ Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate_  
><em> Namida namida kare rumade otoko nara tsuyoga tte<em>  
><em> Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte<em>  
><em> Katai katai kizuna wosa tashika me ae ruyouni<em>  
><em> Ima kasane au tamashii no hi wo sou toki hanate<em>

_ Yo Ho kiri hirake yuru ganu kokorozashi_  
><em> Yo Ho BET seyo kimi no subete<em>  
><em> Hirogaru unabara ni tobitate chippokena boku-radakedo yume dake baka dekaku!<em>

_ Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte_  
><em> Katai katai kizuna wosa tashika me ae ruyouni<em>  
><em> Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore <em>

Author : Berikutnya..

_Asa made odoru yume dake misete_  
><em>tokei no kane ga toku mahou<em>  
><em>aimaina yubi sasou kaidan<em>  
><em>sandan tobashi ni haneteiku<em>

_Basha no naka de furueteta_  
><em>mijimena furugi mekurimegure yoru no butou<em>

_Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga_  
><em>nigirishimeta yaiba tsukitate subete wo ubae to<em>  
><em>minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite<em>  
><em>itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu SERAFU<em>

_Hai no naka de akaku tokete majiru garasu no kutsu_

_Imasara kaeru furuete iru no_  
><em>anata ga me wo yaru tokei<em>  
><em>kutsu nugiodoru SUROOPU nukete<em>  
><em>nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de<em>

_Sukuu shizuku kuchizukete_  
><em>hashiru shoudou sebone nuketeiku setsuna<em>

_Kane wa narasanaide anata ni hizamazuki_  
><em>mada DAME to sakenda migite ga tsukisasu SAYONARA<em>  
><em>kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime<em>  
><em>tsuyoi hitomi boku no kootta kamen goto uchinuku<em>

_Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga_  
><em>tsukisasaru no tooi yume<em>  
><em>SUTENDOGURASU goshi hikaru tsuki ga<em>  
><em>kimi ni kabuseta BEERU<em>

_DORESU hiza de saite TIARA wa nagesutete_  
><em>mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanatsu<em>  
><em>kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikareau<em>  
><em>sono namida sukuenai nara marude hitori asobi<em>

_Toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoishirete_  
><em>yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo kizamitsuketetai<em>  
><em>todomare atsuku nure uchitsukeru takamari ni<em>  
><em>kore ijou wa ugokenai yo marude FEARITEIRU .<em>

Author : Ok Natsu ... Nyanyilah 2 lagu

Natsu : Bukannya di reqnya cuma 1 ?

Author : Yang terakhir juga buat kamu

Natsu : HAH ?!

**From **:  
><strong>Nee nee<strong>  
><strong> Aq mw req lagu buat natsu yang judulnya 'number one'.. :p.づ hε.•.hε.•.hε. ツ <strong>  
><strong> Arigatou<strong>

Natsu : Buset...

_Just speed it up Don't be afraid_  
><em> Run Run Get it start<em>  
><em> nagare te ku subete ga<em>  
><em> saki yuku kumo ga yon deru<em>  
><em> motto motto<em>  
><em> shissou Highway<em>

_ narabu Speed gun_  
><em> tsuduku Crooked street<em>  
><em> hate nai Cross road<em>  
><em> kaze o saki kake agare<em>  
><em> ikkini kumonoue he<em>  
><em> jiyuu wa kono te ni<em>  
><em> Speed up Speed up Speed up<em>

_ Just speed it up Don't be afraid_  
><em> Run Run Get it start<em>  
><em> nagare te ku subete ga<em>  
><em> saki yuku kumo ga yon deru<em>  
><em> motto motto<em>  
><em> shissou Highway<em>

_ jama na Headwind_  
><em> sasou Traffic light<em>  
><em> sawagidasu Engine sound<em>  
><em> nemut teru kimi no Sense<em>  
><em> yobiokoshi te ageru<em>  
><em> dare mo tome rare nai<em>  
><em> Speed up Speed up Speed up<em>

_ Just speed it up Don't be afraid_  
><em> Run Run Get it start<em>  
><em> nagare te ku subete ga<em>  
><em> saki yuku kumo ga yon deru<em>  
><em> motto motto<em>  
><em> shissou Highway<em>

_ atsui Autobahn_  
><em> Don't Stop Never Mind hikari he<em>  
><em> Run , Exceed the limits of you<em>

_ Just speed it up Don't be afraid_  
><em> Run Run Get it start<em>  
><em> nagare te ku subete ga<em>  
><em> saki yuku kumo ga yon deru<em>  
><em> motto motto<em>  
><em> shissou Highway <em>

Author : Ayo terus...

Natsu : Stop...stop...stop...

Author : Kenapa ?

Natsu : Suara gue abis

Author : -"

Gray : Jadi masih ada special chapter ?

Author : Masih... tapi terundur

Gray : Sip

Author : Tapi kamu yang tampil dulu

Gray : Sama saja


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Sebelum saya melanjutkan fic ini , saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas updatenya yang lama .

Natsu : Harusnya lebih lama, biar fic ini dilupakan lalu ditelantarkan

Semua chara ft : SETUJUUUUU !

Author : Saya ngga sejahat itu kok sampai fic ini ditelantarkan, nah sebagai gantinya semua req akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga

Readers : Nah gitu dong

Semua chara ft : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author : Melanjutkan chappy yang sebelumnya ... *melirik ke Natsu* Natsu , silakan

Natsu : Eh ?! Lagu apa ya ? Aku sudah lupa

Author : Nih liriknya !

Natsu : Nadanya

Author : Ayo nyanyi

_Nantonaku nagamete shimau Sunset_  
><em> Kata ni te wo mawasu ude no Blanket konomama<em>  
><em> Sonomama toki wo tomete shimaereba<em>

_"Mata ashita" nante iitakunai_  
><em> Tada mousukoshi kimi to koushite itai<em>  
><em> Boku kara ii dasu no wa nanika chigattari surun kana<em>

_ Miagereba murasaki no sora sukima kara chiisa na hikari ga hora_  
><em> Make a wish to that star<em>

_ Kimi wa ima nani omotten darou_  
><em> Kyuu ni mukuchi ni natta yokogao<em>  
><em> Boku no kata ni kao yoseta<em>

_ Always love you sono hitokoto_  
><em> Ie sou de ienai kara<em>  
><em> Hear my heart beat<em>  
><em> Hontou no kimochi kotoba ijou ni <em>  
><em> I wanna be your Number One<em>

_ Mujaki ni hashagu kimi no sugata kono saki mo koushite irareru kana_  
><em> Konomama sonomama zutto kawaranai de hoshii<em>

_ Negai ga tsuyoku naru dake Shiriasu ni kangaete shimaun daze_  
><em> Wakatteru but wakatte mo kata ni hame you to surun kana<em>

_ Miageta aozora no you ni subete wo tsutsumi kome masu you ni_

_ Wanna be your only one_

_ Kimi wa ima nani omotten darou tama ni miseru sono maji na egao_  
><em> Boku no kokoro shimetsukeru<em>

_ Always love you sono hitokoto_  
><em> Ima no kimi ni dou kikoeru no<em>  
><em> Hear my heart beat<em>  
><em> Hontou no kimochi kotoba ni shitai tsutaetai yo<em>

_ Tomodachi ijou to iu kabe ni dou mukiatte yukeba ii_  
><em> Aimai na kotoba de wa nani mo umarenai<em>

_ Always love you donna toki mo_  
><em> Hashagu kimi wo mimamotte itai<em>  
><em> Hear my heart beat<em>  
><em> Takanaru omoi mou koreijou osae kirenai yo<em>

_ Always love you sono hitokoto_  
><em> Ie sou de ienai kara<em>  
><em> Hear my heart beat<em>  
><em> Hontou no kimochi kotoba ijou ni <em>  
><em> I wanna be your Number One<em>  
><em> I wanna be your Number One<em>

Entah Natsu sudah kemasukan roh orang gila yang suka nari dangdut, Natsu pun jadi nari dangdut .

Readers + Happy : *cengo*

Lucy : *mengheningkan cipta*

Author : Lanjut ke req berikutnya !

**From : Erine28**

**Boleh ga saya request lagu Katy Perry "Firework" buat lucy**  
><strong> Trims:)<strong>

Natsu : Meskipun reqnya amat sangat pendek

Gray : Tetapi mengandung sejuta makna

Lucy : *mengambil mic*

Author : Sebelum kamu menyanyi Lucy, pakailah ini *memegang baju bunny girl*

Lucy : Ogah

Author : Kalo ogah, *mengambil sebuah foto* akan kupajang di seluruh website didunia

Lucy : Ba...baiklah

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
><em> Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<em>  
><em> Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<em>  
><em> Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>

_ Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_  
><em> Screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em> Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em> 'Cause there's a spark in you?<em>

_ You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
><em> Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_ 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
><em> Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em> Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em> As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_ Baby, you're a firework_  
><em> Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em> Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em> You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_ You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
><em> You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em> If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em> After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_ Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em> So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em> Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em> And when it's time you'll know<em>

_ You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
><em> Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_ 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
><em> Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em> Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em> As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_ Baby, you're a firework_  
><em> Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em> Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em> You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_ Boom, boom, boom_  
><em> Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em> It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em> And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

_ 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
><em> Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em> Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em> As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_ Baby, you're a firework_  
><em> Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em> Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"<em>  
><em> You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_ Boom, boom, boom_  
><em> Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em> Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em> Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

Semua orang tertuju pada Lucy, bukan karena suaranya, melainkan bajunya

Semua readers cowok +Natsu dan Gray : *nosebleed*

Jellal : Er... Erza...

Mata Jella pun tertuju pada Erza yang juga memakai baju Bunny Girl sambil menjadi penari background

-musik selesai-

Author : Lucy, Erza ! Kalian tidak usah pergi dari panggung dan tetap pakai baju itu

Lucy : AAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?! KENAPA ?!

Author : Karena ini *mata kinclong-kinclong*

**From :santika widya**

**Aku request!mm lagunya dari JKT48 yg judulnya RIVER!untuk Si Lucy dan Si Erza!oke. lanjut!yg Gaje ya!**

Erza : *menatap Lucy* Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik

Lucy : O...Oke

_Majulah ke depan! (Got it!)  
>Janganlah berhenti! (Got it!)<br>Tujuan tempat matahari terbit  
>Ayo langkah di jalan harapan<br>Penghalang adalah River! River! River!  
>Dan yang membentang River!<br>Takdirnya River! River! River!  
>Akan diuji River!<em>

_Buanglah keraguanmu!_  
><em>Tunjukkan nyalimu!<em>  
><em>Jangan ragu!<em>  
><em>S'karang juga<em>  
><em>Satu langkah maju!<em>  
><em>Believe yourself!<em>

_Ayo maju!_  
><em>Majulah ke depan!<em>  
><em>Sebrangi sungai! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!<em>

_Mimpi itu selalu_  
><em>Terlihatnya jauh<em>  
><em>Dan jaraknya terasa tidak tercapai<em>  
><em>Batu di bawah kaki<em>  
><em>Ayo, ambilah satu<em>  
><em>Jadilah nekad dan coba lemparkan!<em>

_Tepat di depan matamu_  
><em>Ada sungai mengalir<em>  
><em>Luas, sebuah sungai yang besar<em>  
><em>Walaupun gelap dan dalam<em>  
><em>Walaupun arusnya deras<em>  
><em>Tidak perlu ketakutan<em>  
><em>Walaupun kau terpisah<em>  
><em>Ya, tepian pasti ada<em>  
><em>Lebih percayalah pada dirimu<em>

_Get over it!_

_River!_

_Ah - ah - ah - ah - ah_  
><em>Jangan alasan untuk diri sendiri!<em>  
><em>Ah - ah - ah - ah - ah<em>  
><em>Jika tak dicoba tak akan tahu<em>  
><em>Ah - ah - ah - ah - ah<em>  
><em>Tiada jalan selain maju! (maju!)<em>  
><em>S'lalu (s'lalu)<em>  
><em>Teruslah melangkah di jalan yang kau pilih!<em>

_Di dalam hatimu juga_  
><em>Ada sungai mengalir<em>  
><em>Sungai keringat dan air mata<em>  
><em>Walaupun kau pernah gagal<em>  
><em>Walaupun kau terbawa arus (terus terus)<em>  
><em>Tak apa terulang lagi<em>  
><em>Dan janganlah mengeluh<em>  
><em>Genggam selalu impianmu<em>  
><em>Sampai suatu saat mimpimu terkabul<em>

_Ayo sebrangilah!_  
><em>You can do it!<em>

JKT48 : *sweatdrop*

Author : LANJUT KE REEQ BERIKUTNYA~~~~~

**From : RyuuKazekawa**

**Yo...  
>Sorry agak telat reviewnya yah (Author: Emang lu siapa ?).<br>Baru liat fic ini atau bisa di bilang baru e'ngeh ada fic ini #Dush...*cling* (Di tendang author).  
>Oke ane mau request lagu, gak banyak kok cuma 4 lagu.<br>Natsu Dragneel: The Rock city Boy by Jamil.  
>Gray Fullbuster: Black Night Town by Akihisa Kondo.<br>Erza Scarlet: Crossing Field by LiSa.  
>And Final, Lucy Heartfilia: We're Star - Ending Fairy Tail 14.<br>Kalo Author gak sanggup semuanya, ambil satu aja yaitu Lucy Heartfilia yg We're star.  
>Baiklah, sampai disini saja.<strong>

**Update Soon...('o')**

Author : Natsu-kun

Natsu : Bentar... kira-kira tinggal berapa lagu sih

Author : Anggap saja lebih dari 30 lah... Dikit kok

Natsu : Dikit gundulmu

_Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte _  
><em> Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita <em>  
><em> Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou <em>  
><em> Yume ni mita akogare no basho<em>

_ Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
><em> The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) <em>  
><em> Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) <em>  
><em> The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)<em>

_ Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar _  
><em> Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de <em>  
><em> Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah<em>

_ MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar _  
><em> Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de, <em>  
><em> Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!<em>

_ I wanna believe the singing on beat _  
><em> Most recently is like recess for me <em>  
><em> Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees <em>  
><em> But ecstasy with extra cheese <em>  
><em> Rhyming rhino sounding like bono <em>  
><em> All smacked up with a black jack bottle <em>  
><em> When I say "ho" you say "hey" <em>  
><em> Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!<em>

_ Let me tell a little story about someone _  
><em> Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai <em>  
><em> Sore demo SAUNDO ni awaseruto <em>  
><em> Aratana sekai ga mieru yo<em>

_ Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
><em> The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) <em>  
><em> Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) <em>  
><em> The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)<em>

_ Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai _  
><em> Kuchizusami la la utaou <em>  
><em> Tsutaetai what else can I say <em>  
><em> Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah<em>

_ Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar _  
><em> Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou <em>  
><em> By myself sore demo ii <em>  
><em> Volume agete mi? My Japanese dream<em>

_ Yea Yea Yea _  
><em> The Rock City Boy <em>  
><em> Yea Yea Yea <em>  
><em> The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)<em>

_ Ne teru toki mo_  
><em> Oki teru toki mo <em>  
><em> Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo<em>

_ Ohh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar _  
><em> Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de <em>  
><em> Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah<em>

_ Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar _  
><em> Sagashinagara yea utaou <em>  
><em> Just love tada sore dakede, <em>  
><em> Oikake be free?!<em>

_ Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar _  
><em> Oto to egao sae areba <em>  
><em> Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne <em>  
><em> so let's all be free<em>

_ Dream scheme whatever means _  
><em> be be with certainty <em>  
><em> unbelievable unconceivable <em>  
><em> say it all to make you fall <em>  
><em> Back to the basics far from the states <em>  
><em> never parted finish where we started <em>  
><em> rock city boy two rocks in my loin <em>  
><em> just a man with a plan to make pretty noise <em>  
><em> Run run running for something <em>  
><em> governor mayor save that for later <em>  
><em> far from home on my own <em>  
><em> found out the hardest where the heart is <em>  
><em> Moral of the story is go for the glory <em>  
><em> forget the boundaries borders are nonsense <em>  
><em> When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! <em>  
><em> Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!<em>

Natsu :*sudah koit*

Author : Gray, bisakah kamu mengambil mic itu ?

Gray : Ogah

Author : Kalau begitu... *mengambil nafas yang besar* JUVIAAAAAA ! GRAY-SAMA MAU NYANYI LOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gray : Akh...

Author : Jadi pilih, mau nyanyi lagu ini atau menjadi kaset mbuletnya Juvia

Gray : Nanyi lagu saja

_Gozen rei ji akari kieta machi_

_Koyoi wa odore TIPSY NIGHT_

_Tsuki akari mo todokanu basho ni wa_

_Kodoku sae mo utau machi ga aru_

_Kurui souna furue souna itami dake ga_

_Koware souna nakushi souna_

_Houseki da_

_Kuraberareru koto nado_

_Ubawareru koto nado nai_

_Kimi wa kimi de ii_

_Saa waratte misete_

_Nani mo kangaezu to mo_

_Soko ni riyuu ga naku to mo_

_Sorekoso ga subarashii hajimari_

_Saa, yoake da_

_Gozen san ji hitoke kara kakure_

_Kodoku no hai kawasu TIPSY NIGHT_

_Ima sugu koko ni motte koi_

_Nodo wo yaku hodo no kanashii kotoba to yara wo_

_Kachi wo shire_

_Yami to yobareta machi ni_

_Hikari wo tozashita no nara_

_Koko ni yami wa nai_

_Saa sono me wo tojite_

_Soko ni ukabu mono dake_

_Ima hanasameyou ni dake_

_Sorekoso ga utsukushii majiwari_

_Saa, yoake da_

_Zouka no kaori ni sasoware_

_Mayoikonda machi_

_Shirohige no roujintachi ga_

_Toshi wo kasane midare zaku_

_Gozen rei ji akari kieta machi_

_Furikaereba sasou BLACK NIGHT TOWN_

Author : Menyanyi ngga buruk kan ?

Gray : Sangat buruk

Juvia : GRAY-SAMA , katanya GRAY-SAMA mau nyanyi

Gray : Telat

Author : Erza, si...

Erza : Musik

_Mitometeta okubyou na kako_  
><em>Wakaranai mama ni<em>  
><em>Kowagatteta ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo<em>  
><em>Ima ni utsusu<em>

_Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita_  
><em>Koko wa kitto hakanai kokoro<em>  
><em>Mizashite<em>

_Yume de takaku tonda_  
><em>Karada wa donna<em>  
><em>Fuan matottemo furiharatteku<em>  
><em>Nemuru chiisana omoi<em>  
><em>Hirogaritashite kidzuku yowai watashi<em>  
><em>Kimi ga ireba<em>  
><em>Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta<em>  
><em>Nagai yumemiru kokoro wa sou eien de<em>

_I wanna always stay with you_  
><em>I give you everything I have<em>

_Sagashiteta michibiku hikari_  
><em>Furere ba subete<em>  
><em>Omoidashite kakegae no nai taisetsu na<em>  
><em>Ima wo kureru<em>

_Mewo toji sekai wo shitta_  
><em>Sore wa itsumo atatakai no ni itaku te<em>

_Tsunagu tashika na negai kasanariatte_  
><em>Mieru mayoi wa ugoki hajimeta<em>  
><em>Kimi wo mamori takute seou kizu wa<em>  
><em>Fukai nemuri no naka tada yotta<em>  
><em>Yowaranai yakusoku datta<em>  
><em>Futari shinjita kizuna wa sou senmei ni<em>

_Koe ga todoku made namae wo yonde_  
><em>Deaeta kiseki kanjitai motto<em>

_Yume de takaku tonda_  
><em>Karada wa donna<em>  
><em>Fuan matottemo furiharatteku<em>  
><em>Nemuru chiisana omoi<em>  
><em>Hirogaritashite kidzuku yowai watashi<em>  
><em>Kimi ga ireba<em>  
><em>Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta<em>  
><em>Nagai yumemiru kokoro wa sou eien de<em>

_I wanna always be with you_  
><em>I wanna hold you tight right now<em>  
><em>I swear I will wipe your tears<em>  
><em>I'll give you everything I have<em>

Lucy : Author

Author : Apa ?

Lucy : Req terakhirnya boleh diskip ngga

Author : Ngga

Lucy : Loh kenapa ?

Author : Soalnya Ryuu-san minta kamu harus nyanyi

Lacy : Kejamnya

Author : Bukan kejam, tapi baik

_Koko ni iru yo yami no meiro demo _  
><em> Koe kakeai mae ni susumou yo <em>

_ Mejirushi sae mienai michi _  
><em> Dakedo nakama ga iru <em>  
><em> Akari yori mo kagayaiteru <em>

_ Kimi no hitomi ga aru _

_ We're the stars Hitori hitotsu no hoshi wo daki _  
><em> Bokura wa aruiteru <em>  
><em> Te to te tsunaidara seiza ni haru ne <em>  
><em> Terasou mirai no hate made mo<em>

_ I believe_

_ Soba ni iru yo kimi ga naitetara_  
><em> Namida nante subete kieru made<em>

_ Utsumuitara chiisana sekai_  
><em> Dakedo kao wo agete<em>  
><em> Aogi mireba kagirinai yo<em>

_ Kimi no sora wa hiroi_

_ We're the stars Kimi no kokoro ni hitotsubu no_  
><em> Kibou ga tomottara <em>  
><em> Sotto tsunageyou seiza mitai ni<em>  
><em> Bokura wa tomodachi eien ni<em>

_ I believe_

_ Onaji jidai ni onaji kono basho ni ikite iru_  
><em> Sou kazoe kirenai hito no naka de deaeta Friend<em>

_ We're the stars Hitori hitotsu no hoshi wo daki _  
><em> Bokura wa aruiteru <em>  
><em> Te to te tsunaidara seiza ni haru ne <em>  
><em> Terasou mirai no hate made mo<em>

_ I believe_

Author : Next~~~~

Lucy : *gubrak

**From : Aditya Fullbuster **

**Lucy 》 A Thousand Years Cristina Perry [ ]**

** Natsu 》 Alive Raiko [Ost. Naruto]**

** Gray 》My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion [ ]**

** Erza 》 Tinggal Kenangan Geby/Eby **

** Udah itu aja ya, Author-san _ Kutunggu**

Lucy : Kenapa harus gue ?

Author : Tanya aja sama orangnya

_Heart beats fast_  
><em> Colors and promises<em>  
><em> How to be brave<em>  
><em> How can I love when I'm afraid<em>  
><em> To fall<em>  
><em> But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em> All of my doubt<em>  
><em> Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_ I have died every day_  
><em> waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_ Time stands still_  
><em> beauty in all she is<em>  
><em> I will be brave<em>  
><em> I will not let anything<em>  
><em> Take away<em>  
><em> What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em> Every breath,<em>  
><em> Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_ I have died every day_  
><em> Waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em> I would find you<em>  
><em> Time has brought<em>  
><em> Your heart to me<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em> One step closer<em>

_ I have died every day_  
><em> Waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid,<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em> I would find you<em>  
><em> Time has brought<em>  
><em> Your heart to me<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

Naruto : Ayooo Natsu, nyanyi lagu gue

Natsu : Author , kok Naruto muncul ?

Author : Soalnya kamu mau nyanyi OSTnya jadi jangan nanya

_Dare datte shippai wa suru nda_  
><em> Hazukashii koto janai<em>  
><em> Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de<em>  
><em> Waratte arukereba ii<em>

_ Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi_  
><em> Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi<em>  
><em> Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi<em>  
><em> Jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni<em>  
><em> Takusan no matotteru koukai<em>  
><em> Kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai<em>  
><em> Ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai<em>  
><em> Sou kokkara ga Show Time<em>

_ Ah iroasete kono PORA naka de ikiteru kako no jibun toka_  
><em> Itsumo TSURU nde hi no nai you ni<em>  
><em> Ibasho mitsukete hiataru you ni<em>  
><em> Konna kanji de hibi kattou ippo fumidasu beki ganbou<em>  
><em> Makkou shoubu jibun ni muke issou koko de kono uta hibikasou<em>

_ Dare datte shippai wa suru nda_  
><em> Hazukashii koto janai<em>  
><em> Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de<em>  
><em> Waratte arukereba ii<em>

_ Kyou hajimari o tsugeru asayake yume to genjitsu no hazama de_  
><em> What's Say kono koe kareru sono hi made<em>  
><em> Korogari tsudzukeru Another Day<em>  
><em> Shuppotsu shinkou kamase in o shindou kaitaku michi ippon yeah<em>  
><em> Yagate toori ni hanasake soshite mirai ni mugete habatake<em>  
><em> Genjitsu omoku nokkaru ga mezase chouten Like a No Culture<em>  
><em> Saru ga saru ni shikanarenai Oh<em>  
><em> Jibun wa jibun ni shikanarenai Yo<em>  
><em> Asu o ki ni shite shita muku mae ni<em>  
><em> Kyou no jibun no ki no muku mama ni<em>  
><em> Saisei kyou wa chou kaisei nanimo nayami nankanaize<em>

_ Omoku no shikakaru genjitsu ga_  
><em> Ima no boku o semetateteru<em>  
><em> Kantan ni wa ikanai na<em>  
><em> Sonna koto kurai chouchi shiteru yo<em>

_ Dare datte shippai wa suru nda_  
><em> Hazukashii koto janai<em>  
><em> Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de<em>  
><em> Waratte arukereba ii<em>  
><em> Takusan no koukai o matotte<em>  
><em> Aji no aru hito ni naru sa<em>  
><em> Kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete<em>  
><em> Tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii<em>

_ Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi_  
><em> Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi<em>  
><em> Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi<em>  
><em> Jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni<em>  
><em> Takusan no matotteru koukai<em>  
><em> Kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai<em>  
><em> Ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai<em>  
><em> Sou kokkara ga Show Time<em>

Author : Jadi... apa pendapatmu , Naruto-sensei ?

Naruto : Fales semua nadanya

Natsu : APAAAAA ?!

Seketika pun Naruto melepaskan roh kyubinya sedangkan Natsu roh naga kecoak(?)

Author : STOP ! Mohon diketahui ini BUKAN fic crossover , jadi Naruto hus...hus *ngibas tangan*

Naruto : Emang gue binatang apa

Author : Anggap saja begitu

Natsu : Nah sekarang waktunya Gray nyanyi

Gray : JANGAN NGAWUR API BERJALAN !

Author : Natsu ngga ngawur kok , Gray. Emang waktunya kamu nyanyi

_Every night in my dreams_  
><em> I see you, I feel you,<em>  
><em> That is how I know you go on<em>

_ Far across the distance_  
><em> And spaces between us<em>  
><em> You have come to show you go on<em>

_ Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em> I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em> Once more you open the door<em>  
><em> And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em> And my heart will go on and on<em>

_ Love can touch us one time_  
><em> And last for a lifetime<em>  
><em> And never let go till we're gone<em>

_ Love was when I loved you_  
><em> One true time I hold to<em>  
><em> In my life we'll always go on<em>

_ Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em> I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em> Once more you open the door<em>  
><em> And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em> And my heart will go on and on<em>

_ You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
><em> And I know that my heart will go on<em>  
><em> We'll stay forever this way<em>  
><em> You are safe in my heart<em>  
><em> And my heart will go on and on<em>

Author : Baiklah, mari kita saksikan req terakhir

Natsu dkk : Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa

Author : Dari Aditya Fullbuster

Natsu dkk : TIIIIDDDDDAAAAAAAKKKKKK

_Pernah ada rasa cinta antara kita_  
><em> kini tinggal kenangan<em>  
><em> ingin kulupakan semua tentang dirimu<em>  
><em> namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu<em>

_oh bintangku_  
><em> jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku<em>  
><em> disini aku merindukan dirimu<em>  
><em> kini kucoba mencari penggantimu<em>  
><em> namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu<em>

_oh kekasih_  
><em> jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku<em>  
><em> disini aku merindukan dirimu<em>  
><em> kini kucoba mencari penggantimu<em>  
><em> namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu<em>

_oh kekasih_  
><em> pernah ada rasa cinta antara kita<em>  
><em> kini tinggal kenangan<em>  
><em> ingin kulupakan semua tentang dirimu<em>  
><em> namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu<em>

_oh bintangku_  
><em> jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku<em>  
><em> disini aku merindukan dirimu<em>  
><em> kini kucoba mencari penggantimu<em>  
><em> namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu<em>

_oh kekasih_

Lucy : Reqnya banyak amat sih

Author : Silakan tanya para readers, jangan saya

**From : Murasaki no Musume**

**Haloo!**  
><strong> Aku datang untuk mereview(baca: ngerequest) <strong>  
><strong> Pertama, boleh gak Jellal diikutserta-in karaoke? biar seru dan rusuh(?) *digeplak Author* <strong>  
><strong> Dan inilah list lagu buat karakter" tercintah *hoek*<strong>  
><strong> Natsu: Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade<strong>  
><strong> Lucy: My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion<strong>  
><strong> Erza: Butiran Debu - Rumor *critanya galau ga ada Jellal* *apasih<strong>  
><strong> Gray: Saat terakhir - ST12 *Gray, ngenang siapa kau?*<strong>  
><strong> Muahahahaha, sankyuuu !<strong>

Natsu : Nih author kejam amat sih...

Author : Kenapa ?

Natsu : Kok gue yang disuruh nyanyi pertama ?!

Author : Ngga tau

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
><em> Could it be that we have been this way before<em>  
><em> I know you don't think that I am trying<em>  
><em> I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

_ But hold your breath_  
><em> Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em> Over again<em>  
><em> Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em> Or I won't live to see another day<em>  
><em> I swear it's true<em>  
><em> Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em> You're impossible to find<em>

_ This is not what I intended_  
><em> I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<em>  
><em> You always thought that I was stronger<em>  
><em> I may have failed<em>  
><em> But I have loved you from the start<em>  
><em> Oh<em>

_ But hold your breath_  
><em> Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em> Over again<em>  
><em> Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em> Or I won't live to see another day<em>  
><em> I swear it's true<em>  
><em> Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em> It's impossible<em>

_ So breathe in so deep_  
><em> Breathe me in<em>  
><em> I'm yours to keep<em>  
><em> And hold onto your words<em>  
><em> 'Cause talk is cheap<em>  
><em> And remember me tonight<em>  
><em> When you're asleep<em>

_ Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
><em> Over again<em>  
><em> Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em> Or I won't live to see another day<em>  
><em> I swear it's true<em>  
><em> Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em> Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em> Over again<em>  
><em> Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em> Or I won't live to see another day<em>  
><em> I swear it's true<em>  
><em> Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em> You're impossible to find<em>

Author : Next~

_Every night in my dreams_  
><em> I see you, I feel you,<em>  
><em> That is how I know you go on<em>

_ Far across the distance_  
><em> And spaces between us<em>  
><em> You have come to show you go on<em>

_ Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em> I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em> Once more you open the door<em>  
><em> And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em> And my heart will go on and on<em>

_ Love can touch us one time_  
><em> And last for a lifetime<em>  
><em> And never let go till we're gone<em>

_ Love was when I loved you_  
><em> One true time I hold to<em>  
><em> In my life we'll always go on<em>

_ Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em> I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em> Once more you open the door<em>  
><em> And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em> And my heart will go on and on<em>

_ You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
><em> And I know that my heart will go on<em>  
><em> We'll stay forever this way<em>  
><em> You are safe in my heart<em>  
><em> And my heart will go on and on<em>

Natsu : *berbisik* Happy, si Lucy itu nyanyi buat siapa sih ?

Happy : Ortunya mungkin

Natsu : Atau duitnya kikiki...

Lucy : Urusai

_Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama_  
><em> Berbagi rasa untuk selamanya<em>  
><em> Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama<em>  
><em> Berbagi rasa sepanjang usia<em>

_Hingga tiba saatnya aku pun melihat_  
><em> Cintaku yang khianat, cintaku berkhianat<em>

_Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi_  
><em> Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam<em>  
><em> Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang<em>  
><em> Aku tanpamu butiran debu<em>

_Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama_  
><em> Berbagi rasa untuk selamanya<em>  
><em> Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama<em>  
><em> Berbagi rasa sepanjang usia<em>

_Hingga tiba saatnya aku pun melihat_  
><em> Cintaku yang khianat, cintaku berkhianat ooh<em>  
><em> Menepi menepilah menjauh<em>  
><em> Semua yang terjadi di antara kita ooh<em>

_Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi_  
><em> Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam<em>  
><em> Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang<em>  
><em> Aku tanpamu butiran debu<em>

_(aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi_  
><em> Aku tenggelam dalam lautan) dalam luka dalam<em>  
><em> Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang<em>  
><em> Aku tanpamu butiran debu, aku tanpamu butiran debu<em>  
><em> Aku tanpamu butiran debu, aku tanpamu butiran debu<em>

Jellal : Oh, Erza aku ada di sini *Jellal lagi di atap*

Erza : Oh, benarkah ? *nyusul ke atap*

Lucy : *sweatdrop* Benar-benar ajaib

_tak pernah terpikir olehku_  
><em>tak sedikit pun ku menyangka<em>  
><em>kau akan pergi tinggalkan ku sendiri<em>

_begitu sulit ku menyangkal_  
><em>begitu sakit ku rasakan<em>  
><em>kau akan pergi tinggalkan ku sendiri<em>

_di bawah batu nisan kini kau tlah sandarkan_  
><em>kasih sayang kamu begitu dalam<em>  
><em>sungguh ku tak sanggup ini terjadi<em>  
><em>karna ku sangat cinta<em>

_ni lah saat terakhirku melihat kamu_  
><em>jatuh air mataku menangis pilu<em>  
><em>hanya mampu ucapkan selamat jalan kasih<em>

_satu jam saja ku telah bisa_  
><em>cintai kamu kamu kamu di hatiku<em>  
><em>namun bagiku melupakanmu<em>  
><em>butuh waktuku seumur hidup<em>

_satu jam saja ku telah bisa_  
><em>sayangi kamu di hatiku<em>  
><em>namun bagiku melupakanmu<em>  
><em>butuh waktuku seumur hidup<em>

_di nantiku_

_ni lah saat terakhirku melihat kamu_  
><em>jatuh air mataku menangis pilu<em>  
><em>hanya mampu ucapkan selamat jalan kasih<em>

_satu jam saja ku telah bisa_  
><em>cintai kamu kamu kamu di hatiku<em>  
><em>namun bagiku melupakanmu<em>  
><em>butuh waktuku seumur hidup<em>

_satu jam saja ku telah bisa_  
><em>sayangi kamu di hatiku<em>  
><em>namun bagiku melupakanmu<em>  
><em>butuh waktuku seumur hidup<em>

Author : Lu ngenang siapa Gray ?

Gray : Ngapain tanya ?

Author : Saya hanya mewakili si requester untuk bertanya

Natsu : Dia ngenang penguin ama beruang kutub di kutub utara sana

Juvia : Bukan. Gray-sama pasti ngenang aku

Author : Nah, lanjut percakapannya kalo chappy ini selesai ya... Kalo ngga dapet jawabannya , pergoki saja Gray

Semua kecuali Gray : SIPPPP

**From : nshawol566**

**Aku mau Natsu : andai aku gayus tambunan**  
><strong> Lucy : lagunya soimah oplosan :3<strong>  
><strong> boleh kah? o,o<strong>

Author : Arrigatou nshawol-san untuk req ini, senang banget aku sama req yang satu ini

_11 Maret_  
><em> Diriku masuk penjara<em>  
><em> Awal ku menjalani<em>  
><em> Proses masa tahananHidup di penjara<em>  
><em> Sangat berat kurasakan<em>  
><em> Badanku kurus<em>  
><em> Karena beban pikiranKita orang yang lemah<em>  
><em> Tak punya daya apa-apa<em>  
><em> Tak bisa berbuat banyak<em>  
><em> Seperti para koruptorAndai Ku Gayus Tambunan<em>  
><em> Yang bisa bisa pergi ke Bali<em>  
><em> Semua keinginannya<em>  
><em> Pasti bisa terpenuhiLucunya di negeri ini<em>  
><em> Hukuman bisa dibeli<em>  
><em> Kita orang yang lemah<em>  
><em> Pasrah akan keadaan7 Oktober<em>  
><em> kubebas dari penjara<em>  
><em> Menghirup udara segar<em>  
><em> Lepaskan penderitaanWahai saudara<em>  
><em> Dan para sahabatku<em>  
><em> Lakukan yang terbaik<em>  
><em> Jangan engkau salah arahAndai Ku Gayus Tambunan<em>  
><em> Yang bisa bisa pergi ke Bali<em>  
><em> Semua keinginannya<em>  
><em> Pasti bisa terpenuhiLucunya di negeri ini<em>  
><em> Hukuman bisa dibeli<em>  
><em> Kita orang yang lemah<em>  
><em> Pasrah akan keadaanBiarlah semua menjadi kenangan<em>  
><em> Kenangan yang pahit<em>  
><em> dalam hidup iniAndai Ku Gayus Tambunan<em>  
><em> Yang bisa bisa pergi ke Bali<em>  
><em> Semua keinginannya<em>  
><em> Pasti bisa terpenuhiLucunya di negeri ini<em>  
><em> Hukuman bisa dibeli<em>  
><em> Kita orang yang lemah<em>  
><em> Pasrah akan keadaan<em>

Gray : Author, seharusnya judulnya diganti

Author : Diganti apa ?

Gray : Diganti "Andai aku banci taman lawang"

_Opo ora eman duite,_  
><em> Gawe tuku banyu setan,<em>  
><em> Opo ora mikir yen mendem,<em>  
><em> Iku biso ngrusak pikiran<em>

_Ojo diteruske mendeme,_  
><em> Mergo ora ono untunge,<em>  
><em> Yo cepet marenono mendemmu,<em>  
><em> Ben dowo umurmu<em>

_Reff, *Oplosan, oplosan, oplosan*_

_Coba sawangen kae konco kancamu,_  
><em> Akeh sing podo gelempangan,<em>  
><em> Ugo akeh sing kelesetan,<em>  
><em> Ditumpakke ambulan<em>

_Yo wis cukupno anggonmu mendem,_  
><em> Yo wis cukup anggonmu gendeng,<em>  
><em> Yo mari-mario, yo leren lereno<em>  
><em> Ojo diterus-terusno<em>

_Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu,_  
><em> Emanen nyawamu,<em>  
><em> Ojo mbok terus-teruske<em>  
><em> Mergane, ora ono gunane<em>

_Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu,_  
><em> Emanen nyawamu,<em>  
><em> Ojo mbok terus-teruske<em>  
><em> Mergane, ora ono gunane<em>

_OPLOSAN OPLOSAN_

Lucy : Hidup ini kok kejam sih

Author : Kalo merasa tersakiti sama lagu ini, ada penghiburnya loh Lucy

Lucy : Apa ?

Author : Jualan kaos bolong di tepi jembatan sambil nari gangnam style

DUUUAAAKKK *Kepalanya author terkena benturan keras dari Lucy*

Author : Mari kita lanjut ke req berikutnya~

**From : Siapa Aja Boleh**

**Natsu nyanyi lagunya "buka dikit joss" boleh gak..?**

Author : Ini dia, lagu yang entah kenapa jika dinyanyikan Natsu rasanya jadi lucu

_Hei kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut_  
><em> Sukanya bilang "buka dikit joss"<em>  
><em> Apa karena pakai rok mini jadi alesan<em>

_ Sukanya abang ini_  
><em> Lihat-lihat bodiku yang seksi<em>  
><em> Senangnya abang ini<em>  
><em> Intip-intip ku pakai rok mini<em>

_ Hei kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut_  
><em> Sukanya bilang "buka dikit joss"<em>  
><em> Apa karena pakai rok mini jadi alesan<em>

_ Sukanya abang ini_  
><em> Lihat-lihat bodiku yang seksi<em>  
><em> Senangnya abang ini<em>  
><em> Intip-intip ku pakai rok mini<em>

_ Hei kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut_  
><em> Sukanya bilang "buka dikit joss"<em>  
><em> Apa karena pakai rok mini jadi alesan<em>

_ Sukanya abang ini_  
><em> Lihat-lihat bodiku yang seksi<em>  
><em> Senangnya abang ini<em>  
><em> Intip-intip ku pakai rok mini<em>

_ Hei kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut_  
><em> Sukanya bilang "buka dikit joss"<em>  
><em> Apa karena pakai rok mini jadi alesan<em>

_ Sukanya abang ini_  
><em> Lihat-lihat bodiku yang seksi<em>  
><em> Senangnya abang ini<em>  
><em> Intip-intip ku pakai rok mini<em>

Happy : Ano... author ?

Author : Apa ?

Happy : Yang dimaksud buka di judulnya itu apa yang dibuka ?

Author : Silakan google search

**From :sykisan**

**halooo, ikut request yaaaa**

** Lucy dan Erza : heavy rotation - jkt48**  
><strong> Natsu dan Gray : lagu dangdut (lagunya terserah author aja, hehehe)<strong>

** thanks yooo**

Erza & Lucy muncul memakai baju JKT48 , dan sangat memukai bagi para cowok

_one two three four_

_i want you (i want you) i need you (i need you)_  
><em> i love you (i love you) di dalam benakku<em>  
><em> keras berbunyi irama musikku, heavy rotation<em>

_seperti popcorn yang meletup-letup_  
><em> kata-kata suka menari-nari<em>  
><em> wajahmu suaramu selalu ku ingat<em>  
><em> membuatku menjadi tergila-gila<em>

_oh senangnya miliki perasaan ini_  
><em> ku sangat merasa beruntung<em>

_i want you (i want you) i need you (i need you)_  
><em> i love you (i love you) bertemu denganmu<em>  
><em> semakin dekat jarak di antara kita, maximun high tention<em>

_i want you (i want you) i need you (i need you)_  
><em> i love you (i love you) di lubuk hatiku<em>  
><em> rasa sayang yang terus menerus meluap, heavy rotation<em>

_dalam kehidupan setiap manusia_  
><em> berapa kali bisa rasakan cinta<em>  
><em> jika ada satu cinta tak terlupa<em>  
><em> ku akan merasa sangat bahagia<em>

_mungkin seperti perasaan sekuntum_  
><em> bunga saat dia akan mekar<em>

_i feel you (i feel you) i touch you (i touch you)_  
><em> i hold you (i hold you) di dalam mimpiku<em>  
><em> angan-anganku menjadi semakin besar, oh it's my imagination<em>

_i feel you (i feel you) i touch you (i touch you)_  
><em> i hold you (i hold you) perasaan ini<em>  
><em> ku sangat ingin mengutarakan padamu, heavy rotation<em>

_yang selalu ku dengarkan favorite song_  
><em> seperti lagu yang ku suka<em>  
><em> ku ulang terus tanpa henti twenty four hours a day<em>  
><em> oh baby the only request is you<em>

_i want you (i want you) i need you (i need you)_  
><em> i love you (i love you) bertemu denganmu<em>  
><em> semakin dekat jarak di antara kita, maximun high tention<em>

_i want you (i want you) i need you (i need you)_  
><em> i love you (i love you) di lubuk hatiku<em>  
><em> rasa sayang yang terus menerus meluap, heavy rotation, heavy rotation<em>

Natsu : Lagunya, tariannya , bajunya ... benar-benar...

Para cowok : Mengiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurkan

Natsu :Bukan, tapi ajaib *mata kinclong-kinclong*

_Kemana kemana kemana ku harus mencari kemana_  
><em> Kekasih tercinta tak tahu rimbanya<em>  
><em> Lama tak datang ke rumah<em>  
><em> Dimana dimana dimana tinggalnya sekarang dimana<em>

_ Ke sana kemari membawa alamat_  
><em> Namun yang ku temui bukan dirinya<em>  
><em> Sayang yang ku terima alamat palsu<em>

_ Ku tanya sama teman-teman semua_  
><em> Tetapi mereka bilang tidak tahu<em>  
><em> Sayang mungkin diriku tlah tertipu<em>  
><em> Membuat aku frustrasi dibuatnya<em>

_ Dimana dimana dimana tinggalnya sekarang dimana_

_ Ke sana kemari membawa alamat_  
><em> Namun yang ku temui bukan dirinya<em>  
><em> Sayang yang ku terima alamat palsu<em>

_ Ku tanya sama teman-teman semua_  
><em> Tetapi mereka bilang tidak tahu<em>  
><em> Sayang mungkin diriku tlah tertipu<em>  
><em> Membuat aku frustrasi dibuatnya<em>

_ Kemana kemana kemana ku harus mencari kemana_  
><em> Kekasih tercinta tak tahu rimbanya<em>  
><em> Lama tak datang ke rumah<em>  
><em> Dimana dimana dimana tinggalnya sekarang dimana<em>

Lucy : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA...

Author : Oh ya Lucy aku ada info penguman

Lucy : Apa ?

Author : Reqnya tinggal sedikit loh...

Lucy : Berapa ?

Author : Lebih sedikit dari jumlah jarimu

Lucy : Berapa ? 7 ?

Author : Bukan . 15

Lucy : Jari kita ada 10 thor ! 10 !

Author : Kan kalo ditambah jari kaki jadi 20. 15 kan lebih kecil dari 20.

**From : Ellen Suanto**

**Buat Lucy tolong nyanyiin lagu Kiroro-Mirae**  
><strong> Buat Natsu tolong nyanyiin lagu Dakota-Rocket To The Moon<strong>  
><strong> Buat Gray tolong nyanyiin lagu Up All Night-One Direction<strong>  
><strong> Buat Erza lagu Payphone-Maroon 5<strong>

Lucy : 15 req. Tiap req mayoritas lebih dari 2 lagu , lah kapan chapter ini selesau

Author : Kapan-kapan

_Hora ashimoto wo mite goran_  
><em> Kore ga anata no ayumu michi<em>  
><em> Hora mae wo mite goran<em>  
><em> Are ga anata no mirai<em>

_Haha ga kureta takusan no yasashisa_  
><em> Ai wo idaite ayumeto kurikaeshita<em>  
><em> Ano toki wa mada osanakute imi nado shiranai<em>  
><em> Sonna watashi no te wo nigiri<em>  
><em> Isshoni ayundekita<em>

_Yume wa itsumo sora takaku aru kara_  
><em> Todokanakute kowai ne dakedo oitsuzukeru no<em>  
><em> Jibun no sutoori dakara koso akirametakunai<em>  
><em> Fuan ni naruto te wo nigiri<em>  
><em> Isshoni ayundekita<em>

_Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari_  
><em> Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu<em>

_Hora ashimoto wo mite goran_  
><em> Kore ga anata no ayumu michi<em>  
><em> Hora mae wo mite goran<em>  
><em> Are ga anata no mirai<em>

_Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari_  
><em> Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu<em>

_Hora ashimoto wo mite goran_  
><em> Kore ga anata no ayumu michi<em>  
><em> Hora mae wo mite goran<em>  
><em> Are ga anata no mirai<em>

_Hora ashimoto wo mite goran_  
><em> Kore ga anata no ayumu michi<em>  
><em> Hora mae wo mite goran<em>  
><em> Are ga anata no mirai<em>  
><em> Mirai e mukatte<em>  
><em> Yukkuri to aruite yuko<em>

Natsu : Hei Lucy, katanya author reqnya kurang dari 10 kan ?

Lucy : Bukan 10 , Tapi 20

Natsu : Hah ?!

Lucy : Jumlah jari kita seluruhnya 20. Jari kaki ditambah jari tangan

_She knows exactly what to do,_  
><em> Whenever I'm alone with her.<em>  
><em> I can barely make a move<em>  
><em> By the time she opens up her eyes<em>  
><em> She sings to me at night<em>  
><em> She's singing<em>  
><em> Badabupbupbudupbubububada [x2]<em>

_ I know that she barely knows me_  
><em> And I'm faking love with her<em>  
><em> It's like I'm singing karaoke<em>  
><em> And I forgot the second verse<em>  
><em> But I, can make up my own words<em>  
><em> Oh Dakota, I know our love is new.<em>  
><em> I barely know ya<em>  
><em> I'm falling over you<em>  
><em> It's the way you do, the things you do<em>  
><em> That make me fall in love with you<em>  
><em> Dakota, are you in love with me too?<em>

_ She's got a little bit of money and a little bit of this_  
><em> And it's all she needs to live<em>  
><em> I got a little bit of love, and a little bit of that<em>  
><em> And it's all I have to give<em>  
><em> This time I'll try not to show, whoa<em>  
><em> That I am not letting go<em>

_ Oh Dakota, I know our love is new._  
><em> I barely know ya<em>  
><em> I'm falling over you<em>  
><em> It's the way you do, the things you do<em>  
><em> That make me fall in love with you<em>  
><em> Dakota, are you in love with me too?<em>

_ [x2:]_  
><em> I'll show ya, I'll show ya<em>  
><em> And you'll know, and you'll know, I'm not letting go<em>

_ Badabupbupbudupbubububada [x2]_

_ [x2:]_  
><em> Oh Dakota, I know our love is new.<em>  
><em> I barely know ya<em>  
><em> I'm falling over you<em>  
><em> It's the way you do, the things you do<em>  
><em> That make me fall in love with you<em>  
><em> Dakota, are you in love with me too?<em>

_ I'm in love with you, are you in love with me too?_

Juvia : AYOO GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward_  
><em> Another moment passing by<em>  
><em> (Up up up all night)<em>  
><em> The party's ending but it's now or never<em>  
><em> Nobody's going home tonight<em>  
><em> (Up up up all night)<em>

_ Katy Perry's on replay_  
><em> She's on replay<em>  
><em> DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake<em>  
><em> People going all the way<em>  
><em> Yeah, all the way<em>  
><em> I'm still wide awake<em>

_ I wanna stay up all night_  
><em> And jump around until we see the sun<em>  
><em> I wanna stay up all night<em>  
><em> And find a girl and tell her she's the one<em>  
><em> Hold on to the feeling<em>  
><em> And don't let it go<em>  
><em> 'Cause we got the floor now<em>  
><em> Get out of control<em>  
><em> I wanna stay up all night<em>  
><em> And do it all with you<em>

_ Up all night_  
><em> Like this, all night, hey<em>  
><em> Up all night<em>  
><em> Like this, all night, hey<em>  
><em> Up all night<em>

_ Don't even care about the table breaking_  
><em> We only wanna have a laugh<em>  
><em> (Up up up all night)<em>  
><em> I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing<em>  
><em> I hope she'll wanna kiss me back<em>  
><em> (Up up up all night)<em>

_ Katy Perry's on replay_  
><em> She's on replay<em>  
><em> DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake<em>  
><em> People going all the way<em>  
><em> Yeah, all the way<em>  
><em> I'm still wide awake<em>

_ I wanna stay up all night_  
><em> And jump around until we see the sun<em>  
><em> I wanna stay up all night<em>  
><em> And find a girl and tell her she's the one<em>  
><em> Hold on to the feeling<em>  
><em> And don't let it go<em>  
><em> 'Cause we got the floor now<em>  
><em> Get out of control<em>  
><em> I wanna stay up all night<em>  
><em> And do it all with you<em>

_ Up all night_  
><em> Like this, all night, hey<em>  
><em> Up all night<em>  
><em> Like this, all night, hey<em>  
><em> Up all night<em>

_ Katy Perry's on replay_  
><em> (Up all night)<em>  
><em> She's on replay<em>  
><em> (We're gonna wanna stay up all night)<em>  
><em> DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake<em>  
><em> (We're gonna wanna stay up all night)<em>  
><em> Up all night, up all night<em>  
><em> (We're gonna wanna stay up all night)<em>

_ I wanna stay up all night_  
><em> And jump around until we see the sun<em>  
><em> I wanna stay up all night<em>  
><em> And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)<em>  
><em> Hold on to the feeling<em>  
><em> And don't let it go<em>  
><em> 'Cause we got the floor now<em>  
><em> Get out of control<em>  
><em> I wanna stay up all night<em>  
><em> And do it all with you (do it all with you)<em>  
><em> Up all night<em>  
><em> Like this, all night, hey<em>  
><em> Up all night<em>  
><em> Like this, all night, hey<em>  
><em> Up all night<em>

Erza : Musik

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two?<em>

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
><em>The people we used to be...<em>  
><em>It's even harder to picture,<em>  
><em>That you're not here next to me.<em>

_You say it's too late to make it,_  
><em>But is it too late to try?<em>  
><em>And in our time that you wasted<em>  
><em>All of our bridges burned down<em>

_I've wasted my nights,_  
><em>You turned out the lights<em>  
><em>Now I'm paralyzed.<em>  
><em>Still stuck in that time<em>  
><em>When we called it love<em>  
><em>But even the sun sets in paradise<em>

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two?<em>

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
><em>I would still be holding you like this<em>  
><em>All those fairy tales are full of shit<em>  
><em>All those fairy tales are full of it.<em>  
><em>One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.<em>  
><em>One more stupid love song, I'll be sick<em>

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_  
><em>'Cause you forgot yesterday.<em>  
><em>I gave you my love to borrow,<em>  
><em>But you just gave it away.<em>

_You can't expect me to be fine,_  
><em>I don't expect you to care<em>  
><em>I know I've said it before<em>  
><em>But all of our bridges burned down.<em>

_I've wasted my nights,_  
><em>You turned out the lights<em>  
><em>Now I'm paralyzed.<em>  
><em>Still stuck in that time<em>  
><em>When we called it love<em>  
><em>But even the sun sets in paradise.<em>

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
><em>All of my change I spent on you<em>  
><em>Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong<em>  
><em>Where are the plans we made for two?<em>

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
><em>I would still be holding you like this<em>  
><em>All those fairy tales are full of shit<em>  
><em>All those fairy tales are full of it.<em>  
><em>One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.<em>  
><em>One more stupid love song, I'll be sick<em>  
><em>Now I'm at a payphone<em>

_Man, fuck that shit_  
><em>I'll be out spending all this money<em>  
><em>While you're sitting round wondering<em>  
><em>Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,<em>  
><em>Made it from the bottom<em>  
><em>Now when you see me I'm stunning,<em>  
><em>And all of my cars start with a push of a button<em>  
><em>Telling me the chances I blew up<em>  
><em>Or whatever you call it,<em>  
><em>Switch the number to my phone<em>  
><em>So you never could call it,<em>  
><em>Don't need my name on my shirt,<em>  
><em>You can tell it I'm ballin.<em>  
><em>Swish, what a shame could have got picked<em>  
><em>Had a really good game but you missed your last shot<em>  
><em>So you talk about who you see at the top<em>  
><em>Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.<em>  
><em>Phantom pulled up valet open doors<em>  
><em>Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for<em>  
><em>Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take<em>  
><em>That little piece of shit with you.<em>

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
><em>All of my change I spent on you<em>  
><em>Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong<em>  
><em>Where are the plans we made for two?<em>

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
><em>I would still be holding you like this<em>  
><em>All those fairy tales are full of shit<em>  
><em>All those fairy tales are full of it.<em>  
><em>One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.<em>  
><em>One more stupid love song, I'll be sick<em>  
><em>Now I'm at a payphone...<em>

Author : Berikutnya req dari Kirigaya-san

**From : Kirigaya-san**

**Kelihatannya seru nih haha**

** Kalo ane sih mau lagu funkist lagunya melody, ane tunggu y.**

Natsu : Loh, yang nyanyi siapa tuh ?

Author : Kalo ngga ditulis penyanyinya berarti semua ikut menyanyi

Natsu : SEJAK KAPAN ADA PERATURAN SEPERTI ITU ?!

Author : Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu

_osanai koro mabuta wo tojiruto itsumo kikoe ta_  
><em>yasashika tta ano merodii<em>  
><em>itsu kara darou? kizutsuku koto osore kikoe nai furi o shita<em>  
><em>kokoro no naka no merodii<em>

_Osanai koro mabuta wo itsumo tojiruto kiko ta_  
><em>yasashika tta years merodii<em>  
><em>itsu kara darou? kizutsuku koto nai furi kiko Osore the shita<em>  
><em>kokoro no naka in merodii<em>

_AH me ni mieru mono bakari AH ukeire you toshite_  
><em>AH hontou wa kizui tetayo AH kokoro wa sakende ta<em>

_AH me ni mono Bakari Mieru AH ukeire you toshite_  
><em>AH AH Honto wa kokoro wa Kizu tetayo sakende ta<em>

_kizutsuite mo ushinatte mo kawara nu mono ga hitotsu aru n da yo_  
><em>boku no mune ni ima mo nagareru ano hi no mama no kimi no uta<em>  
><em>BELIEVE utai tsuzukeru yo BELIEVE boku dake no uta wo nee<em>  
><em>hora ima utae teru yo merodii<em>

_mo mo Kawara kizutsuite ushinatte nu ga hitotsu aru mono da yo n_  
><em>boku ni ima mo mune in nagareru years in hi no mama kimi no uta<em>  
><em>BELIEVE BELIEVE utai tsuzukeru yo boku dake no uta wo nee<em>  
><em>teru yo ima hours utae merodii<em>

_mirai , kako , ima no naka de deai , wakare , hanare banare demo_  
><em>itsumo kawara zu mune no naka isshoni ita no wa anata ga kureta uta<em>  
><em>mou naka nakute ii n da yo mou kizutsuka naide<em>  
><em>kimi ga warau tabi ni mune ni mata yomigaeru ano merodii<em>

_mirai, kako, ima no naka to deai, wakare, Hanare banare demo_  
><em>itsumo mune no naka Kawara zu isshoni ita wa anata ga kureta in uta<em>  
><em>nakute naka mou ii n da yo mou kizutsuka Naide<em>  
><em>kimi ga warau tabi ni mune ni Yomigaeru years kills merodii<em>

_AH dare ka no tame ni bakari AH mou hohoema nakute ii yo_  
><em>AH anata no sono egao wa AH anata no mono dakara<em>

_AH dare ka no tame ni mou Bakari AH Hohoemi nakute ii yo_  
><em>AH anata no egao wa sleep AH anata no mono Dakara<em>

_subete kanaeru jibun ja nakute saigo made akirame nai jibun wo_

_subete kanaeru Jibun ja nai akirame nakute saigo made Jibun wo_

_boku wa mouichido shinjite miyou_  
><em>dare nimo wakara nai ( ashita ) toiu gosenfu ni<em>  
><em>hibike merodii<em>

_boku wa shinjite mouichido Miyou_  
>dare nimo nai wakara (ashita) toiu gosenfu ni<br>Hibiki merodii

_kizutsuite mo ushinatte mo tome rare nai uta ga koko ni aru yo_  
><em>boku no mune ni ima mo nagareru ano hi no mama no kimi no uta<em>  
><em>nai tete mo wara ttete mo kanashii hi mo tachitoma tta toki mo<em>  
><em>boku no mune ni kitto nagareru kyou minna to kanade ta uta<em>

_kizutsuite ushinatte mo mo nai uta ga take rare koko ni aru yo_  
><em>boku ni ima mo mune in nagareru years in hi no mama kimi no uta<em>  
><em>tete mo nai wara ttete Kanashii hi mo mo mo tachitoma tta toki<em>  
><em>mune ni kitto boku in nagareru Kyou ta uta minna to Kanade<em>

_BELIEVE yakusoku shiyou BELIEVE mata aeru tte_

_BELIEVE BELIEVE yakusoku Shiyou kills Iru tte_

_soshite bokura wa mata aruki dashite iku_  
><em>anata wa nani wo egaite iiuki masu ka? ima !<em>

_Soshite bokura wa iku kills Aruki dashite_  
><em>anata wa nani wo egaite iiuki masu ka? ima!<em>

Natsu : Author, lama-lama gue bisa bunuh kamu

Author : Ngga ada yang ngelarang bunuh aku kok, tapi kalian akhirnya ya harus bermasalah sama polisi sana

**From : dira salsabila**

**Hmmm...aku juga mau request . Boleh kan ? **  
><strong> Erza : l wish you were here by avril lavigne<strong>  
><strong> Gray : tsuioku marry go round <strong>  
><strong> Natsu : fiesta <strong>  
><strong> Wendy : kimi-ga-iru-kara<strong>  
><strong> Lucy : thousand years<strong>

Author : Boleh request kok, justru mereka( chara ft) senang kok

Chara ft : NGGA SAMA SEKALI

_I can be tough_  
><em>I can be strong<em>  
><em>But with you<em>  
><em>It's not like that at all<em>  
><em>There's a girl<em>  
><em>That gives a shit<em>  
><em>Behind this wall<em>  
><em>You just walked through it<em>

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_  
><em>You left them running through my head<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>All those crazy things we did<em>  
><em>Didn't think about it, just went with it<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, here, here<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>Damn, Damn, Damn<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, near, near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>

_I love_  
><em>The way you are<em>  
><em>It's who I am<em>  
><em>Don't have to try hard<em>  
><em>We always say<em>  
><em>Say it like it is<em>  
><em>And the truth<em>  
><em>Is that I really mi-I-iss<em>

_All those crazy things you said (things you said)_  
><em>You left them running through my head (through my head)<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>All those crazy things we did (things we did)<em>  
><em>Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, here, here<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>Damn, Damn, Damn<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, near, near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
><em>I just wanna let you know<em>  
><em>That I never wanna let go<em>

_(Let go, oh, oh)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
><em>I just wanna let you know<em>  
><em>That I never wanna let go<em>

_(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, here, here<em>  
><em>I wish you were here (I wish you were here)<em>  
><em>Damn, Damn, Damn<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, near, near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, here, here (Here)<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>Damn, Damn, Damn<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, near, near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>

Lucy : Perasaan yang menikmati ini cuma Erza deh

_MERRY GO ROUND_  
><em> mawaru yume no sekai ni<em>  
><em> nokosareta kimi no yokogao<em>  
><em> oi kakete asa o mukaeru<em>

_ mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai_  
><em> wa tte iisuteta<em>  
><em> hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita<em>  
><em> kimi wa mujun no aranami <em>  
><em> ni nomaresou ni naru tabi ni<em>  
><em> namida o koraetetan darou<em>

_ tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga_  
><em> kimi no koto o kai kaburu kara<em>  
><em> itsuno mani ka hontou no<em>  
><em> sugata o miushinatte<em>  
><em> shimattetanda<em>

_ sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga_  
><em> kuzurete hikari tozashita<em>  
><em> itsuka no hontou mo uso mo<em>  
><em> kaki keshite<em>  
><em> MERII GOO RANDO<em>  
><em> mawaru yume no sekai de<em>  
><em> hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o<em>  
><em> omoidashi te mune o kogasu<em>

_ moudorekurai kimi to hanare te_  
><em> kurashi teru darona<em>  
><em> imada ni mune no naka de<em>  
><em> mawari tsudukeru<em>  
><em> kimi to iu na no MERII GOO RANDO<em>  
><em> kasseika shiteku saibou ga<em>  
><em> kako no ren ai o bika<em>  
><em> shiteirundatoshitemo<em>  
><em> mou ichido ai tainda<em>

_ imasara doukoushiyou nante_  
><em> tsumori wa moutou nai keredo<em>  
><em> nani mo wakarazu ni tsuge te<em>  
><em> shimattaano wakare o<em>  
><em> ima nagei terunda<em>

_ itsudatte boku wa hidoku aimai na_  
><em> kanjou ni tsuki ugoka sare<em>  
><em> himitsu meita tenkai to tawamure ta<em>  
><em> MERRY GO ROUND<em>  
><em> mawaru yume no sekai ni<em>  
><em> nokosareta kimi no yokogao<em>  
><em> oi kakete asa o mukaeru<em>

_ ONE MORE TIME_  
><em> furikaere ba natsukashi kumoaru<em>  
><em> itsuka mita fuukei<em>  
><em> sokode boku wa guuzen itoshii kimi to<em>  
><em> mou ichido au kakuritsu sagasu kotobakari<em>

_ MERRY GO ROUND_  
><em> mawaru yume no sekai de<em>  
><em> MERRY GO ROUND<em>  
><em> mawaru yume no sekai de<em>  
><em> MERRY GO ROUND<em>  
><em> I'M STILL CALLING YOUR NAME<em>

_ sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga_  
><em> kuzure te hikari tozashita<em>  
><em> itsuka no hontou mo uso mo<em>  
><em> kaki keshite<em>  
><em> MERRY GO ROUND<em>  
><em> mawaru yume no sekai ni<em>  
><em> nokosareta kimi no yokogao<em>  
><em> oi kakete asa o mukaeru<em>

_ sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga_  
><em> tsuioku MERRY GO ROUND<em>  
><em> mawaru yume no sekai de<em>

Natsu : GRAY, LU NYANYI LAGU GUE JELEK !

Gray : SEJAK KAPAN INI LAGUMU ?!

Natsu : SEJAK PERTAMA KALI DIJADIKAN LAGU ENDING

Gray : MAKSUDMU ENDING TENTANG LU LAGI GALAU ?

Natsu : ITU KEINGINAN HIRO MASHIMA , BUKAN GUE !

Gray : KALO KEINGINANMU APA ?!

Natsu : LIAT KAMU MATI KEDINGINAN (Ngga bakal terjadi)

_Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou_  
><em> Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite<em>  
><em> Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan<em>  
><em> Dare ni demo tanoshimeru<em>

_ Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna_  
><em> Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite<em>  
><em> Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara<em>  
><em> Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku<em>  
><em> Saa minna de odoridasou<em>

_ Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass_  
><em> Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara<em>  
><em> Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi<em>  
><em> Kimochi hitotsuni shite<em>

_ Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu_  
><em> Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo<em>  
><em> Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite<em>  
><em> Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru<em>

_ Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri_  
><em> Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba<em>  
><em> Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo<em>  
><em> Ima ni demo tobe sou ja<em>

_ "Soko ni yama ga aru kara"_  
><em> Sou itteta tozan ka<em>  
><em> Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de<em>  
><em> Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda<em>  
><em> Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete<em>  
><em> Egao sakase odori akasou<em>

_ Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass_  
><em> Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara<em>  
><em> Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi<em>  
><em> Kimochi hitotsu ni shite<em>

_ Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu_  
><em> Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo<em>  
><em> Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite<em>  
><em> Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru<em>

_ Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass_  
><em> Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara<em>  
><em> Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi<em>  
><em> Kimochi hitotsu ni shite<em>

_ Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu_  
><em> Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo<em>  
><em> Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite<em>  
><em> Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru<em>

Gray : NYANYIMU SAMA-SAMA ANCURNYA BODOH !

Natsu : NGAPAIN KAMU PEDULI ? INI KAN BUKAN LAGU TENTANG KAMU ?

Gray : TENTANG GUE INI LAGUNYA, MAKSUDKU ENDINGNYA !

Natsu : ENDINGNYA ! BUKAN OPENINGNYA !

_Yumemiru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo_  
><em> Utagau koto wo oboete hito wa okubyou ni natte iku no?<em>

_ Nita mono doushi da yo ne to waraiatta ano koro_  
><em> Sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashite kureta yo ne<em>

_ Moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai_  
><em> Watashi ga sono egao wo mamoru kara<em>

_ Hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya_  
><em> Ushinaitakunai mono mo zembu<em>  
><em> Nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima<em>  
><em> Tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai<em>  
><em> Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nani mo ka mo<em>

_ Otona ni naru tabi sukoshi zutsu wasurete shimatta_  
><em> Itsu de mo jibun no kokoro ni sunao de iru koto<em>

_ Kimi kara moratta yuuki no KAKERA_  
><em> Kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana wo<em>

_ Afuredasu namida ga oshiete kureta_  
><em> Nakushicha ikenai mono wa zembu<em>  
><em> Ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru<em>  
><em> Taiyou no you na kimi no egao ga<em>  
><em> Konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru<em>

_ Hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya_  
><em> Ushinaitakunai mono mo zembu<em>  
><em> Nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima<em>  
><em> Tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai<em>  
><em> Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete<em>

_ Ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo_  
><em> Futari no ashita wo hajimeyou yo<em>  
><em> Umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo<em>  
><em> Natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni<em>  
><em> Ima kono isshun wo sakihokorou<em>

Lucy : KENAPA KOK HAMPIR TIAP REQ GUE DISURUH NYANYI ?

Author : Dunno~

_Heart beats fast_  
><em> Colors and promises<em>  
><em> How to be brave<em>  
><em> How can I love when I'm afraid<em>  
><em> To fall<em>  
><em> But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em> All of my doubt<em>  
><em> Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_ I have died every day_  
><em> waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_ Time stands still_  
><em> beauty in all she is<em>  
><em> I will be brave<em>  
><em> I will not let anything<em>  
><em> Take away<em>  
><em> What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em> Every breath,<em>  
><em> Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_ I have died every day_  
><em> Waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em> I would find you<em>  
><em> Time has brought<em>  
><em> Your heart to me<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em> One step closer<em>

_ I have died every day_  
><em> Waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid,<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em> I would find you<em>  
><em> Time has brought<em>  
><em> Your heart to me<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

* * *

><p>Req-req berikutnya ada di chappy berikutnya (soalnya jujur saja , di doc manager gue ini udah 5,000 kata lebih)<p> 


End file.
